Sweet Lullabies
by dancerlittle
Summary: Sequel to Wedding Vows and Summer Vacation
1. The Good News

**A/N: This is the sequel to "Wedding Vows". It takes place 3 years after "Wedding Vows". I hope you guys enjoy it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. **

* * *

_**Friday, April 20th, 2018 5:00 pm**_

I sighed loudly as I finished picking up the messy living room. Troy and I had been married for three wonderful years. We had talked about starting a family but nothing had occurred yet. I sat down on the sofa and looked around the room. There were pictures of Troy and I on vacations, with family, or just us grinning for the photo. But something was missing from our little family.

"What are you thinking about?" A familiar voice asked as I turned in his direction.

"About what's missing from our little family." I told him trying to smile brightly.

"We have to stay positive. We will get pregnant eventually." Troy whispered as I looked over at him.

"But I want to get pregnant now." I whined as he grinned at me.

"I know you do as do I but we have to take it slow." Troy told me as I leaned over and kissed him.

"Hm . . . how about we take this upstairs and see where it leads us?" I asked as he grinned at me.

"Have I mentioned how much I love your mind?" Troy asked me as I laughed loudly.

"I love my mind right now too." I told him as he picked me up and carried me up the stairs.

_**June 4th, 2018 9:00 am**_

"Gabi you don't look so hot right now." Megan said coming up beside of me. She had finished her education and had landed a job as an English teacher at East High.

"I think I'm coming down with the flu." I told her trying to convince her and myself.

"Maybe you should take off earlier and go see the doctor." Megan suggested as I smiled.

"It's all ready taken care of. I've got a doctor's appointment this afternoon." I told her.

"I hope you feel better. Make Troy cater to your every want and need." Megan said as I grinned.

"I'm all ready planning on it. Have a good day, Megan." I said walking out of the copy room and back to my classroom.

I walked into the classroom and saw a bouquet of flowers sitting on my desk with a note. I picked up the note and quickly opened it.

_Gabi,_

_I hope the flowers cheer you up a little. If you want, I'll go to the doctors with you. I hope you're feeling better. When you get home, I'll wait on you hand and foot. I love you my princess._

_Troy_

I sat down and looked at my computer. Only a few more hours until I found out what was wrong with me.

_**3:00 pm**_

"What can I do for you today, Mrs. Bolton?" Dr. Kennedy asked me as I sat in her office.

"I've been sick the last couple of days and I was wondering what was going on." I told her.

"Why don't you tell me about your symptoms?" She asked as I started to list them off.

"That list could point to a couple of things but one is sticking out more than the others. Could you be pregnant, Gabi?" Dr. Kennedy asked smiling at me.

"I could; my husband and I have been trying." I told her smiling a little.

"I want to run a pregnancy test before we run anything else. Take this and step into the bathroom for me." She said handing me a cup.

I filled it before handing it back to her. She told me it would be just a few minutes and left the room. I smiled to myself thinking if I was pregnant. Troy would be ecstatic and I would be just as happy.

I heard the door open before looking up from the magazine I was looking at.

"Congratulations Gabi, you're about 7 weeks along." Dr. Kennedy told me.

"I'm pregnant?" I asked as a smile crept across my face.

"You are indeed. I want you to make an appointment with your OB-GYN. She can tell you when your due date is." Dr. Kennedy told me.

"Thank you so much." I said standing and walking out of the office. I opened my cell phone and dialed my OB-GYN to set up an appointment for the following day.

_**June 5th, 2018 4:00 pm**_

"Ok Gabi, based on your ultrasound, I'm going to put your due date at December 18th. You're about 8 weeks along. I'm going to put you on prenatal vitamins and I want you to get plenty of sleep." Dr. Rodgers told me.

"Thank you. When do you want to see me again?" I asked her as she looked at her calendar.

"In about a month would be great." She said as I thanked her again before going out to the receptionist.

I made the appointment before going home. I sat down on the sofa and realized that in about 6 months, Troy and I were going to be bringing home a baby.

"What is that grin about?" Troy asked coming over to my side before I snuggled closer to him.

"Just thinking. I have to tell you something." I told him as he looked into my chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you all right?" Troy asked as I nodded my head at him.

"I'm fine. I just found out why I've been sick for the past couple of weeks." I told him.

"And why is that?" Troy asked as I grinned at him.

"I'm pregnant." I said simply as shock over came his adorable face.

"You're pregnant? When did you find out?" Troy asked before he kissed my lips.

"Yes I'm pregnant. Megan suggested I go see a doctor so I did. I found out yesterday but I went to see my OB-GYN today and she confirmed it." I told him as he wrapped me in a hug.

"I told you if we were patient we would eventually become pregnant. I'm so happy baby." Troy told me.

"I am too. I found out my due date too." I told him as he looked at me.

"When are you due?" Troy asked hugging me closer to his side.

"I'm due December 18th. We're going to be parents before Christmas." I told him.

"What a great Christmas present." Troy mumbled as I totally agreed with him.

"I agree. We're going to be parents." I said as the words started to sink in.

"I know baby. I love you." Troy said kissing my forehead.

"I love you too." I said turning around and kissing his lips.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I had to figure out how I wanted to approach this story. It's going to be different than Summer Vacation and Wedding Vows. I would love to hear suggestions!!!!**


	2. Sharing the News

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback!!! Here's the next chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters associated with that. I do however own the characters that I've made up!!! **

* * *

**_Sunday, June 10th, 2018 5:00 pm_**

"Why have you called us all here, Gabi?" Taylor asked coming into the Wildcat Haven grinning.

"Can't I have dinner with my friends?" I asked turning around and smiling at her.

"You're hiding something. Anna told us you were." Kelsi told me as I turned around and looked shocked at Anna.

"You didn't tell me I couldn't tell anyone." Anna said holding up her hands.

"You're on my shit list." I said pointing a finger at her.

I looked around the room and saw all the couples standing around the room. Anna and Ryan were standing off to the side talking to Megan, Jordan, Kelsi, and Jason. Brandon and Carly were talking to Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Zeke. Heather and Lucas were talking to Jack, Becky, and my mom. Ryan and his new girlfriend, Lauren were also talking to Megan and Jordan.

"You did a really good job decorating the restaurant." Troy said coming up to my side and kissing my cheek.

"Thank you. I didn't know how it would turn out." I said taking a quick peak around the room.

There was a long table in the center of the table with confetti thrown on the table. There were blue, pink, green, and purple wrapped boxes at every seat at the table. Troy and I had brought little things for everyone to tell them that we were pregnant.

"You guys can have a seat you know." I said looking at all the people standing in the room.

"So Gabi, why are we all here today?" Chad asked me as we sat down at the table.

"I just wanted to get all of us together. We haven't spent much time together so I decided this would be the perfect time to do it." I said looking at Troy.

"You just looked at Troy; so we all know you're hiding something." Megan pointed out to me.

"All right I just looked at my husband, sue me." I told them grinning.

"How about you tell us why you called us here?" Mom asked me as I looked over at Troy.

"Should we tell them?" I asked looking at my husband for help.

"I guess we could tell them. We have to before Christmas." Troy told me as I grinned.

"All right, you guys can open the boxes sitting in front of you." I told them as they grabbed the pink, green, blue, and purple wrapped boxes and started to open them.

I watched their faces as they opened the flaps of the boxes and took out the small snow globes that Troy and I had wrapped up. Also there was a slip of paper around the snow globes that read "_she's having a baby_". Troy and I watched everyone look up at us with shocked expressions.

"You're pregnant?" Anna and Megan both yelled as Troy and I both grinned and nodded our heads.

"Aww congratulations you two." Taylor and Chad said coming up to us and giving us hugs.

I looked over and saw the moms with tears streaming down their faces. They were too in shock to even say anything.

"I think you're the reason of the waterworks." Jack said coming over to Troy and I.

"We wanted to tell you guys separate but we figured this would work too." Troy told his dad as I watched the father and son have a moment.

"I've waited three years for an announcement like this one. I'm excited for you guys." Jack said giving me a hug.

"We're pretty excited too." I said grinning like a crazy woman.

"You're going to be the best mom ever." Taylor and Kelsi said as I walked over to them.

"I can think of some other people who will be pretty great moms too but thank you." I said grinning at them.

"When are you due?" Lauren asked as I looked over at Troy trying to calm the moms down.

"December 18th. Troy and I are so excited." I told them.

"I bet. Aww you and Troy are going to have a little one of your own." Sharpay said as the girls continued to aww.

"It will happen to you one of these days, I promise. Now I better go see the moms or I'll be in trouble." I told them walking away.

I laughed as I looked at mom and Becky. They both had grins on their faces yet tears were streaming down their faces.

"Why are you guys crying? It's happy news." I said walking over to their sides.

"We're just so happy that our children are going to have a child of their own." Becky told me giving me a hug.

"What she said." Mom said as I laughed at the two of them.

"You guys are going to be great grandmothers to this child." I said nodding my head.

"We're so happy for you two. We've waited three years for this announcement." Mom told me.

"That's what Jack told Troy and I. Troy and I felt we're in a good place to have a child." I told them.

"You're going to be a pretty good mom, Gabi." Becky said as I grinned.

"Thanks but we'll have to see about that." I told them laughing a little.

I looked around the room at how happy everyone was. I quickly spotted Troy before going behind him and scaring him.

"Boo!" I yelled watching my husband jump about three feet in the air.

"That was great, Gabi." Brandon said clapping his hands together.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that Brandon. Now what can I do for you, m'dear?" Troy asked turning his attention to me.

"Just felt like scaring you. You and Brandon looked pretty heated in an argument and I felt like breaking the tension." I told them.

"We're not in an argument." Brandon told me as I laughed at him.

"Then what do you call two brothers fighting?" I asked looking between my husband and brother in law.

"Brother's bonding. Brandon was just telling me how happy he is for us." Troy told me pushing forward a face.

"Thank you Brandon. Now you two play nice and I'm going to talk to our friends." I said giving Brandon a kiss on his cheek and Troy a kiss on his lips before walking away.

"You know the smile has never left your face." Chad told me coming over to my side.

"Can't a girl be happy once in a while?" I asked turning and looking at one of my best friends.

"She can be. What are we going to do with you know? You've gone and gotten yourself pregnant." Chad teased me.

"I'm going to have a lot of people watching over me. I'm not going to have any place to run and hid." I told him grinning.

"You're going to want to kill us before this pregnancy is over." Chad told me.

"I know but I think I'll make it through." I said doing a quick scan of the room.

"Hey Gabi?" Chad asked as I turned and looked up at him.

"Yeah Chad?" I asked grinning.

"You're going to be an amazing mom and Troy's going to be an amazing dad. I just wanted you to know that." Chad told me as I smiled.

"You're actually being nice. I didn't know you had it in you." I told him grinning.

"You just ruined my nice moment. I can be nice at times." Chad said in his defense.

"I know you can. This baby is going to have more people loving him or her and caring for them. Plus he or she is going to have a dad, grandfather, and 3 uncles pushing basketball in his or her face." I told him smiling.

"You're probably right. What do you want to have?" Chad asked me as I thought about it for a minute.

"To tell you the truth, I don't care. I just want this baby to be healthy." I told him smiling.

"That's probably a good thing." Chad told me as we watched Taylor come over to her husband's side.

"Are you bothering the poor girl? Leave her alone Chad Danforth." Taylor said hitting her husband's arm.

"I'm just talking to her Tay. I'm being a good boy." Chad said in his defense as Taylor looked at me.

"He's being nice. We're just talking." I told her smiling.

"Aww my best friend is having a baby! I'm so excited for you. You'll be a mom before Christmas." Taylor told me.

"I know; how much better Christmas present can you get then being a mom?" I asked her and Chad.

"There's not a better one, trust me." Chad said as I smiled. Chad and Taylor had married two years ago and had a 5 month old little girl named Alexis Noelle Danforth. She looked just like Taylor and acted just like Chad.

"I'm going to be coming to you guys for advice since you are the only ones with a baby. Also Troy and I are going to be stealing Allie from you guys to get practice." I told them grinning.

"You can steal her all you want." Taylor told me as we both laughed.

"Speaking of Allie, where is she tonight?" I asked the two.

"My parents wanted to spend some time with their only granddaughter so she's got her." Taylor told me.

"That's cool." I said as I felt a familiar pair of arms snake around my waist.

"Hi Troy. What are you doing?" I asked as he placed his chin on top of my head.

"Watching you interact with everyone. What are you guys talking about?" Troy asked.

"We're talking about Miss Allie. I told them we're going to have to steal her away from her parents." I told him.

"Oh yeah we'll have to do that. It's been a while since I've been around a baby." Troy said grinning.

"The last time was 24 years ago." I said looking at him.

"That was when Megan and Brandon were babies. So it's been a long time." Troy told them laughing.

We were interrupted when we saw Brandon, Megan, and Anna standing in front of the bar with identical grins on their faces.

"We would like to propose a toast." Brandon started while raising his glass in the air.

"To Troy and Gabi, may you two be the best parents possible and may you have all the happiness in the world with your new bundle of joy." Anna said raising her glass.

"Here Here!" Everyone yelled as glass clanked together to make noisy racket.

The rest of the night we talked about what the next 6 months would hold for Troy and I.

* * *

**Thank you for all the feedback. I love opening my inbox and seeing all of the notes. If you have any ideas, please send them in. Also, feedback would be wonderful!!!!!**


	3. 4th of July

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback!!! Here's the next chapter! I know you guys have been waiting patiently for this so here you go!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters associated with that. I do however own the characters that I've made up!!! **

* * *

**_Sunday, July 4th, 2018 2:00 pm_**

"Gabi you ready to go?" Troy asked me as I looked at him with a smile.

"I think so. Where are we going?" I asked pushing myself off the chair that I was sitting in.

"We're heading over to Chad and Taylor's for their 4th of July blow out. Did you forget?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"I did kind of forget. I'm sorry." I told him as he leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss.

"You've been preoccupied with other things. How did your meeting go the other day?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"It went as well as I could have hoped. I'm working until October 26th. Then I'll go on maternity leave. Mr. Davis was fine with it." I told him mention the principle of the East High.

"That's good. We're going to have to sit down and figure out everything we need." Troy told me as I nodded.

"We have plenty of time for that. I'm not due until December and that's 5 months away." I told him.

"Did you decide if we're going to figure out what we're having?" Troy asked me.

Troy had wanted to find out what we're having so we could do the room around the sex of the baby but I was still a little iffy. I wanted the whole surprise factor of the baby.

"I'm still thinking about it. When I figure it out, I'll let you know." I told him grinning.

"All right. I'll take that for now. Let's head over to Taylor and Chad's." Troy told me as I followed him out the door to his dark blue Toyota Tundra.

I was about four months along and was hardly showing. I had a little bump which Troy was constantly kissing and talking to. I think he was more excited than I was. We were still adjusting to the fact that we would be parents in less than 6 months.

"Where were you just now?" Troy asked me as I continued to stare out of the window.

"I was here all along. I was actually thinking about the baby." I told him smiling.

"The baby has held my thoughts for the past few weeks too." Troy told me taking his eyes off of the road for a few seconds.

"I still can't believe we're going to be parents." I told him as a grin crept across my face.

"I still can't believe it either. I think when the baby starts moving then we'll start believing it." Troy told me pulling the truck into Chad and Taylor's driveway.

We noticed we were the last ones to arrive so we quickly got out of the car and headed towards the back yard. Troy pushed opened the gate as we walked in.

"Aww there's the last couple to arrive now." Taylor said coming over to us and giving us both hugs.

"Sorry about that. I was tired and went to take a nap before coming over." I told her.

"Don't worry about it. You're pregnant it's all right." Taylor said smiling at us.

"This is quite a hopping party." Troy said glancing around the semi crowded yard.

"It's all Chad. You know he can't do little." Taylor said waving her hand in the air.

"That's about right. Where are the guys?" Troy asked giving Taylor a knowing glance.

"They're on the basketball court. The girls are inside, Gabi." Taylor told us.

"I'm going inside. Have fun." I said giving Troy a kiss before heading inside to see the girls.

"Aww there's the newly announced mother to be." Lauren said as I walked into the house.

"Yeah I'm here. Now the party can start." I told them as we all laughed a little.

"So Gabi how is it going for you?" Kelsi asked as I looked around at the grinning girls.

"It's going really good. Did the guys drop something into the drinks?" I asked looking at the faces of my really good friends.

"No they didn't drop anything in the drinks. We just haven't seen you or Troy in a while." Sharpay told me quickly.

"All right you four, what's going on?" I asked looking at Sharpay, Kelsi, Lauren, and Taylor.

"Seriously nothing is going on. We're just wondering how the pregnancy is treating you." Taylor jumped in.

"If you guys say so. It's going good. I had a meeting with my boss yesterday and I can work until October 26th and not a day more." I told them with a smile.

"That's good. What are you going to do when you're not working?" Lauren asked me.

"Seriously I have no idea. I'm hoping the nursery will be done by the then." I told them.

"Are you and Troy going to find out what you're having?" Taylor asked as I smiled a little.

"I don't want to but Troy does. It would be easier to do the nursery if we did know." I told them.

"We found out with Ally just so we would know how to do the nursery." Taylor told me as I smiled.

"I'm thinking of finding out and then surprising Troy with it." I told them.

"That would be cute." The girls chimed as the back door opened and in strolled a grinning Troy.

"What would be cute?" Troy asked looking at our guilty faces. The guys came in behind him and went to their respectable girlfriends or wives.

"Nothing. I thought you were playing basketball?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"We were but got tired of playing." Zeke told us shrugging his shoulders as I looked at him.

"You guys going to shoot off fireworks tonight?" Sharpay asked the eager looking guys.

"Oh yeah! We've got a huge supply." Chad told us excitedly.

"Are the neighbors going to get mad?" Kelsi asked looking between Chad and Taylor.

"They'll probably stand outside and watch with us." Taylor said rolling her eyes.

We stood around and talked until I looked over at Troy and saw he was talking to Chad. They looked to be in a heated conversation so I just shook my head and went to sit down outside.

"Are you all right?" Lauren asked me as I smiled up at her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I just get tired so much faster now that I'm pregnant than I ever used to." I told her smiling.

"So what are you hoping for?" Lauren asked me before taking a seat next to me.

"I don't really care what we have. I just want the baby to be healthy." I told her with a smile.

"Spoke truly like a first time mom." Lauren said as I quickly nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm excited. I can't wait to hold him or her in my arms for the first time." I told her.

"How many do you and Troy want?" Lauren asked as I smiled at her a little.

"Since I was little, I always wanted a big family. I never had siblings around when I was growing up. I'm an only child so it's going to be interesting. Troy has two sisters and a brother, so he's a little more use to the sibling rivalry. But I think we want three or four. We'll just have to see." I told her smiling.

"I have an older brother and a younger sister but when I start having kids I think I want three or four as well." Lauren told me.

"I love kids in general, kind of the reason I became a high school teacher." I told her.

"That's cool." She said before falling silent.

"Ok I have to tell you this. I'm sorry if our little group is a little overwhelming. We tend to give too much support at times and don't know when to back off." I told her as we both laughed.

"No it's fine. I'm just still getting used to this group. It's a good group but I have to learn some things on my own." Lauren told me.

"I know it's hard to fit in. We've all had to do it. Before Troy and I got together, it was hell at our high school. The jocks, skaters, and drama geeks were all separate. That was until Troy and I tried out for the play and everything crumbled down. Now we're all friends." I told her smiling.

"Thanks Gabi. You've been a good friend." She told me as I smiled.

"I try. Don't worry, everyone will eventually warm up to you, I promise." I told her smiling.

"I hope so." Lauren said as Ryan and Troy came out of the house and joined us.

"Hello girls. How are you?" Ryan asked taking a seat next to Lauren.

"We're good. We're just talking." I told Ryan as he looked at me.

"You're being nice aren't you Gabi? Not telling any mean stories about me." Ryan joked as I looked at him.

"Oh man I forgot to tell you a couple good ones. Remind me next time, and I'll let you in on a few good ones." I told Lauren as we both laughed.

"Watch it Gabi. I've got my eye on you now." Ryan said pointing a finger in my direction.

"You can't touch me until December. I'm off limits." I told him pointing a finger back in his direction.

"So what do you two want?" Ryan asked looking between Troy and I.

"To be honest, I don't care. I just want the baby to be healthy." Troy said placing his arm behind my chair.

"I want the same. I just want the baby to have ten fingers and toes." I told them grinning.

"You two are going to be great parents. Plus you'll have us to spoil the baby as well as Brandon, Anna, Megan, and your parents." Ryan told us.

"This baby is going to be overly spoiled. And I'm kind of scared." I told them laughing.

"We'll just have to put down our feet and put a limit to the grandparents' spending habits." Troy told us laughing.

"Good luck with that. Knowing your parents, that's going to be a difficult task." Ryan said shaking his head.

"It will be but they'll hopefully back off. It's Brandon, Megan, and Anna I'm going to have to worry about." Troy told them.

We stayed outside talking until Taylor announced dinner was served. Troy told me to stay seated and he would fix me a plate. I smiled gratefully at him as he went inside.

_**10:00 pm**_

"And now the greatest firework display in the history of the world is about to take place!" Troy and Chad came around announcing as we all laughed.

"What's so special about this firework display? We've seen so many." I asked the two over excited guys as they danced around the yard.

"Gabi, Gabi do we have to go over this again? It's so special because your two favorite guys are lighting the fireworks off." Chad said putting an arm around my shoulders.

"You get way too excited. But heed my warning now, I don't want to be driving anyone to the hospital." I said pointing a finger in Troy and Chad's direction.

"I promise you won't need to rush any of us to the hospital." Troy said crossing his finger over his heart.

"I hope not or you're going to hear me say 'I told you so' a million times while we're at the hospital." I told them grinning.

"We will be careful, Gabriella." Troy said coming over to me and pulling out my full name. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"You're become way too parental all of a sudden." Troy whispered to me as I smiled.

"Well I kind of need to get into the habit since we are kind of pregnant." I told him grinning.

"I know but we can wait a while. I love you, you know that?" Troy asked looking down at me.

"I know and I love you too." I told him leaning over and kissing him quickly.

"If the lovebirds are done, then we can start." Chad said as Troy and I pulled apart.

"Leave us alone!" Troy growled as everyone laughed at us.

"Come on lover boy let's get this thing started." Chad said calling Troy over to where he and the other guys were.

"You guys are just like you were in high school." Kelsi said as I walked over to where the girls were sitting.

"We are not! Can't a girl kiss her husband anytime she wants?" I asked them laughing.

"She sure can. We're just pointing that out." Taylor told me as I sat down.

"Where's Allie?" I asked looking at Taylor.

"She's asleep in her crib. Hopefully she's in a deep enough sleep to stay asleep while my bone head of a husband lights these things off." Taylor told us while raising her voice before we all laughed.

"What was that comment?" Chad asked looking in our direction.

"Nothing honey. But if Allie wakes up, you're taking care of her buster." Taylor told her husband.

"I will honey. I know that." Chad told her as he turned back around and talked with the guys.

"Come on you guys, we don't have all night." Sharpay whined as the guys turned around.

"I think 5 women need to go to into timeout and not watch this." Ryan said turning around and looking at us.

"Lauren, Kelsi, and I aren't doing anything." I said in my defense.

"Shut your mouth and we'll start in a minute." Jason told us as we all laughed.

We waited patiently while the guys finished sorting through everything. They turned and gave us girls cheeky grins.

"Are you ready for the most amazing thing you'll ever see in your life?" Chad asked us as we all shook our heads.

"Are you absolutely positive you're ready?" Troy asked as the girls traded glanced with each other.

"If you guys don't start, you're all sleeping on the couch tonight." I threatened as all of the girls agreed with me.

"Sheez you girls are mean. All right Happy 4th of July!" Chad said lighting a firecracker off.

We sat there and watched the guys light off fireworks for 20 minutes. Finally they lit the last of the fireworks as us girls clapped and cheered.

It was a fun night for all of us to hang out and just catch up on what everyone was up to.

* * *

**There you guys go!!! I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback would be most appreciated!!!! Thank you to everyone who has sent in feedback for this story!!!!**


	4. Girl or Boy?

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback!!! Here's the next chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters associated with that. I do however own the characters that I've made up!!! **

* * *

**_Tuesday, August 14th, 2018 8:00 am_**

"Have a great day, babe." Troy said kissing my lips before we both left the house that morning.

"I will. I'll call you after I get done cleaning up my classroom." I told him as he smiled.

"Are you sure you have to do that today? I would like to be with you but I'm stuck in meetings all day." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"We start school next week so I have to do it now or wait until the weekend. I wish you could be there but you have to go to those meetings." I told him.

"I would rather you wait until the weekend but if you must, then be careful." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"I will. You're worrying more about me than I ever have about you." I teased him.

"That's because you're 5 months pregnant with our child. Now give me a piece of mind and tell me you'll be careful." Troy asked as I smiled.

"I'll be careful as careful can be." I told him as he laughed.

"Hahaha you're just a regular comedian today. I love you and I'll see you later." Troy said kissing my lips again before heading out the door.

I shook my head before getting into the 4-Runner and driving towards the school. I just grinning thinking about in 4 months, Troy and I would be parents and I couldn't be happier.

I pulled into the parking lot before parking and getting out. I walked into the familiar school and walked down the hall to my classroom. I stepped into my room that Troy and I had spent so much time in. It was the same classroom we had taken his dad's sciences classes in. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home." A familiar voice asked as I whipped around in surprise.

"Better question is what are you doing here?" I asked Brandon as he grinned at me.

"Megan is student teaching here so she asked me to come help her set up her classroom." Brandon told me.

"Very cool. That's why I am here. I had to promise Troy four times that I would be careful." I told him.

"That's my niece or nephew in there so you have to be careful!" Brandon said pointing a long finger in my direction.

"I will be. Now do you want to help me or your sister?" I asked him grinning.

"You will be more fun than Megan is any day." Brandon told me as I put him to work.

_**12:00 pm**_

"I think that's the last of it." I told Brandon as he moved a computer to where I wanted it.

"Are you all done now or no?" Brandon asked me as I smiled at him.

"I still have to copy lessons for the first couple of weeks but other than that I'm done." I told him.

"That's good. You can do that another day. Go home and relax; get off your feet a while." Brandon told me as I smiled.

"I've got to make a pit stop but then I'll go home. I pinky swear." I told him holding up my pinky to make the point.

"You better or I'll call Troy." Brandon threatened as I laughed.

"I have no doubt you will." I told him as he shook his head.

"You better call me when you get home." Brandon told me as I nodded my head before gathering my stuff.

"I promise I will call you. Now go bother your sister so I can lock up." I told him pushing him out the door.

"Bye Gabi. I'll see you later!" Brandon told me before walking down the hallway whistling.

I walked out to the car and started towards my next destination. I grinned as I pulled into the spot before getting out and walking inside.

"Hey Gabi. Are you here for your appointment?" The nurse asked me as I smiled.

"I am. Do I need to do anything?" I asked her as she smiled at me.

"Nope you can have a seat and the doctor will be out in a few minutes." The nurse told me as I walked over to the chairs.

I sat down and started flipping through a magazine to help pass the time. I looked around the empty waiting room just as the door was thrown open.

"Gabi, it's good to see you again. Why don't you come back and we'll get started?" Dr. Rodgers asked as I stood up and followed her back to a little room.

"How are you doing?" She asked as I sat down on the table and lifted my shirt a little.

"I'm doing well. The pregnancy is progressing pretty well." I told her as she smiled.

"Any morning sickness or any other symptoms to report?" She asked as I shook my head.

"I think the morning sickness has passed and I've been healthy. I've got my entire crew of family and friends looking out for me like mother hens." I told her laughing.

"It's typical the first pregnancy. The more you have, the less they'll be like mother hens, trust me." She said as we both laughed.

"That's good to hear." I told her as she turned on the machine and looked at me.

"Do you want to know what you're having?" Dr. Rodgers asked me as I smiled.

"I was hoping you could put it in an envelope and seal it so Troy and I could open it together?" I asked as she nodded.

"I can do that. Are you guys ready for December?" Dr. Rodgers asked while looking at the monitor where the baby was sucking its thumb.

"I think so. We still have to finish the nursery and buy a stroller, car seat, and clothes." I told her.

"That's the major stuff that you have to buy. You can wait a while for those." Dr. Rodgers told me as I smiled at her.

"That's what we're doing." I told her as she handed me the envelope.

"There you go. The baby looks great. It is healthy and in a good position. Do you want me to print out some pictures for you guys?" She asked as I nodded.

"That would be great. Thanks." I told her as she left the room to get the photos.

"There you go. I'll see you back in about a month." Dr. Rodgers told me handing them to me.

I walked out to make my appointment before heading out the door. I got into the car and headed home. I went into and sat on the couch to relax. I relaxed into the couch before closing my eyes and dreaming about our unborn child and the life Troy and I were going to give it.

_**5:30 pm**_

"Honey I'm home!" Troy called out as he came into the kitchen later that night.

"I can see that. How was your day?" I asked him as he sat down and looked at me.

"It was ok. Meetings always are boring but you're expected to sit there and listen. It's just like high school all over again with the lectures." Troy told me as I laughed.

"Glad it's you and not me." I told him as I stirred the spaghetti sauce that was on the stove heating up.

"Hahaha smells good babe. What's cooking?" Troy asked pushing off the chair and walking behind me.

"Spaghetti and garlic bread." I told him as he sighed contently.

"Sounds good. I'm going to go upstairs and change and then I'll be back down." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"Ok. There's an envelope on the bed, bring it down when you come back." I told him.

"What's in the envelope?" Troy asked me as I turned and looked at him.

"Just go get it and I'll tell you when you come back." I told him as he grinned.

I watched him walk out of the room before turning back to the stove. I stirred the sauce and checked the bread before Troy came back into the kitchen carrying the white envelope.

"Now tell me what's in the envelope." Troy asked taking a seat at the bar and eyeing me carefully.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" I asked him as he slid his finger under the lip. He took out the index card and flipped it open.

"Boy!" He said simply as I looked up at him grinning.

"I don't get it." Troy said as I started to giggle at him.

"You're so dense sometimes, Troy Bolton. That's the sex of our unborn child." I told him as he looked at me in shock.

"We're having a son?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"I guess we are. I went to see Dr. Rodgers today and she wrote that down for us. We're having a boy." I told him walking over to his arms and kissing him.

"Our son. That has a good ring to it." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"It sure does. Now we can start narrowing down our list of names." I told him as he rolled his eyes.

"He won't be here for another 4 months. We have time to settle on a name, Gabi. I love you." Troy said before kissing me.

"I love you too." I told him before walking over to my purse and taking out the pictures.

"Here you go." I told him handing him the pictures before walking over to the stove.

"How did Dr. Rodgers say the baby was?" Troy asked me as I turned and looked over my shoulder.

"She said the baby is looking good. Dr. Rodgers said the baby is in a good position." I told him grinning.

"Wow. I can't believe we're having a son." Troy said still shocked about what I just told him.

"We're going to be great parents. We just have to wait 4 months for him to make his appearance into the world." I told him smiling.

"Those four months are going to be four long ones." Troy whispered as we both laughed.

I served up dinner and we ate quietly, both of us still in shock that we were having a little boy. I kept catching Troy stare at me and gave him a questioning look.

"I'm just in aw that we're having a son." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"I am too babe. I am too." I told him taking his hand in mine.

The rest of the night we just relaxed and thought about in four short months, we were going to be parents.

* * *

**There you guys go!!! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the lack of update; I've been busy with papers and homework for the glorious life of a college student. Feedback would make my day 100 times better!!!! Thank you to everyone who was written a piece of feedback for this and all of my other stories!!!!**


	5. First Day of School

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback!!! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters associated with that. I do however own the characters that I've made up!!!**

* * *

**_Monday, August 20th, 2018 6:45 am_**

"Good luck with your first day of school." Troy said coming over to my side and kissing me gently.

"Thanks; I'm going to need it." I told him rolling my eyes.

"You will be fine. You've been teaching the same subject for the past 5 years. I've got confidence in you." Troy said kissing me again.

"Thanks. I'll see you later at the restaurant." I told him picking up my books before heading outside.

I drove to the school and smiled. I had always loved working here. Since I graduated, I knew I wanted to teach at East High. It was a dream that was finally caught.

I pulled into the parking lot before heading inside. I smiled at some of the teachers before walking down the hall to my classroom. I unlocked the door before carrying the books inside. I smiled as I thought to how crazy it was going to be in about an hour when the students arrived at school.

"Good morning, Gabi." Jack said totally knocking me out of my little day dream.

"Morning Jack. How are you today?" I asked standing up and walking over to where he was standing.

"I'm good. Ready to start off the day?" He asked as I rolled my eyes a little.

"I think so. I'm nervous but I'll be fine." I told him smiling.

"You'll be fine just like every year. How's my grandbaby treating you?" Jack asked me.

"The baby is fine. December is going to be here before we know it." I told him smiling.

"Are you and Troy ready?" Jack asked me as my eyes went wide.

"No; we haven't bought anything. We just finished painting the room." I told him smiling.

"It's a little frantic with the first one. You two will be fine." Jack reassured me.

"I think we'll be ok in the long run." I told him smiling.

"Oh I know you two will be. All right I'll see you later, Gabi." Jack told me walking out of the room.

I relaxed into the chair before smiling a little. I twirled around a little and stopped when I heard someone laughing.

"Someone is having a little too much fun." I heard a familiar voice say as I looked over my shoulder.

"Oh I'm having tons of fun. Didn't you know that pregnant women always have more fun?" I told Megan as she walked over to the desk.

"I've heard that. And you're defiantly proving that. How are you this morning?" Megan asked me.

"A little first day of school nerves. But by the middle of the morning, I'll be fine." I told her smiling.

"That's good. I'm a little nervous too. But we Bolton girls need to stick together." Megan told me.

"Oh yeah. But you're not going to be a Bolton for much longer." I told her smiling.

"Oh I'll always be a Bolton; you guys can't get rid of me that quickly." Megan told me as we both laughed.

"That we can't. All right I better get ready so I will see you later, Megan." I told her laughing.

I started putting papers on the desks as the kids started coming into the room. I had Biology two out of the four periods today and Anatomy the last period of the day.

"If you guys would have a seat, we'll get started." I said standing in front of the class.

I waited for their attention before launching into everything I wanted to get covered. By the end of the first 10 minutes, my nerves had disappeared.

**_5:00 pm_**

"So how was your first day of school, Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked as I walked into the restaurant.

"It was good. I've got really good classes this year." I told him taking a seat at the bar.

"That's good. Did you give them homework?" Troy asked me smirking.

"What kind of teacher do you think I am?" I asked him with a voice laced with humor.

"I'm assuming you did by that grin on your face." Troy told me leaning over and kissing me.

"I did but it's not hard. They just have to get their parents to sign a paper." I told him rolling my eyes as I heard the door open.

"We were hoping to find you here." Taylor yelled coming into the restaurant.

"Of course I'm here. A pregnant girl's got to eat sometime." I told her laughing.

"That she does. How was your first day of school?" Taylor asked coming over to give me a hug.

"It was good. I've got a good bunch of kids this year including a familiar face." I said looking over at Chad.

"Who do you have in class this year?" Chad asked after I got his attention.

"An Emily Danforth." I said mentioning Chad's 18 year old sister. She was Chad's parents' oopies child.

"You better tell her that she better behave or she'll have me to deal with." Chad told me.

"She knows that all ready. She's a good girl and I love having her in class." I told them grinning.

"Ok moving on from school to the baby. Did you guys find out what you're having?" Taylor asked me as I grinned and looked at Troy.

"Yeah we did. Do you want to tell them, Troy?" I asked looking at my husband.

"Yeah we're having a son." Troy told our best friends as their mouths dropped.

"Aww you guys congratulations! You must be excited?" Taylor asked as I nodded.

"Yeah I think we are. We have to narrow our list of names for the baby but we're good. We just painted the room blue so we still have to pick out the nursery theme and the furniture." Troy told them.

"Your son is going to have a basketball in his hands as soon as he's born." Chad said looking at me and Troy.

"I think not. He's got to start walking first and then we'll see what he wants to do. If he doesn't want to do basketball, then that will be all right." I said looking between Chad and Troy.

"I'm not going to pressure him into anything. If he wants to do basketball, then it's fine with me. If he wants to play soccer, that's all right too." Troy told me smiling.

"December is going to be here before you know it." Taylor reminded us as I put my head on the counter.

"Don't remind me. I'm not ready for it." I told her as we all laughed.

"Oh my dear friend, you are more than ready for December. I promise you that." Taylor told me as I smiled.

"Thanks Taylor." I said wrapping my arms around her in a hug.

We ate dinner before heading home. I went straight to bed while Troy watched TV. I fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face.

* * *

**I hope you loved it!!!! Feedback would be appreciated!! Thanks to everyone who had submitted feedback all ready!!! I really appreciated it!!**


	6. Shopping Trip

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback!!! Here's the next chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters associated with that. I do however own the characters that I've made up!!! **

* * *

**_Saturday, September 22nd, 2018 11:00 am_**

"Come on Troy. Let's go." I said trying to motivate my husband to get out of the house while I still could.

"No matter what time we get there, all the furniture is going to be there." Troy told me as I gave him a look.

For the past month, we had been putting off buying furniture for the nursery. I had decided that I was tired of walking past the room and seeing it painted blue with nothing in it. I had convinced Troy to go today but he was stalling a little.

"Your son is going to come and he's not going to have anything to sleep in." I told Troy glaring.

"Will you hold on a little? Everything is going to turn out fine. You need to calm down." Troy said taking my hand in his.

"What I need to do is buy furniture for our son's room. You can either help me or you can stay home and I'll go buy the stuff. But if I go by myself then you can't complain about what I pick out." I said pointing a finger at Troy.

"I told you I would go with you. Why do you want to go this weekend?" Troy asked me.

"If we keep putting it off, I'm not going to be able to go. I want to go while I still have the energy." I told him rolling my eyes.

"All right, Gabi we'll go now." Troy said pushing himself off the couch and heading towards the door.

I heard him mumble as we went to the car. I slid in the passenger's side as he got in the driver's seat. He started the engine and before I knew it we were off to the baby store.

"You know our budget, right?" Troy asked me as I nodded my head.

"I know. We still have to pick out the theme for his bedding." I reminded Troy.

"We can do that while we're here. You're really excited about this, aren't you?" Troy asked me taking his eyes off the road for a second.

"I am. We get to set up his room how we want it and make it as boyish as we want." I told him laughing a little.

"What theme were you thinking about doing?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"I was thinking a sport's theme. We have enough pictures of you playing basketball, so we could get a couple of them framed and hung in the room." I told him.

"What about pictures of you?" Troy asked me.

"There's a couple of you and I after your games. We could do a couple of those." I told him as he pulled into the parking lot.

"That sounds good. Are you ready to do some damage?" Troy asked me as I laughed.

"I won't be that bad, I promise." I said holding up two fingers as Troy laughed at me.

"I bet you won't, honey." Troy said getting out of the car, waited for me before we walked into the store.

Troy grabbed a cart before we started looking around. I immediately walked over to the cribs and started looking around. I wanted a crib that was lightly stained since it would go better with the color blue we picked out.

I looked around a little more until I found one that I fell in love with. It was a lightly stained sleigh crib. Troy smiled as he came up beside me.

"is this the one you like, Gabi?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"It would go perfectly against the blue we picked." I told him as he nodded his head.

"You are right. Ok we've got the crib out of the way. What else do we need?" Troy asked me.

"We need a changing table and a rocking chair." I told him as he nodded.

Within thirty minutes, we had managed to find a rocking chair and a changing table that not only matched the crib but we both agreed on. Troy and I held hands as we continued through the store. He looked at me with one of his goofy grins.

"Now where?" He asked me as I thought about it for a second.

"Well he's going to need bedding to sleep on." I told him as he nodded.

"Let's go over there and see what they have." Troy told me pushing the cart in the general direction.

"I'll tell you what. How about you go pick the bedding for the room? I've picked everything else out; you can do that." I told him.

"Are you sure? You were excited to pick out the theme." Troy asked looking at me.

"I feel like you haven't done anything to contribute. I insist; you go pick it out." I told him as he kissed my cheek.

"I'll make sure I have your full approval before we buy it, all right?" Troy asked me as I laughed.

"All right. Go pick it out all ready." I told him kissing his cheek and watching him walk off.

I walked around the store trying to figure out what else we would need once the baby came. I made a mental list, knowing full well my mom and Troy's mom would want to know what to buy. They were planning a shower for me and I was sure the grandmother's to be were going to go nuts with the purchasing.

"You look a million miles away." Troy said coming up behind me and scaring me a little.

"I'm right here. I was just thinking about everything we would need once he arrives." I told him.

"That list is going to go on for miles." Troy said as I realized he was quick.

"It didn't take you long to pick out a bedding set." I said looking in the cart.

"They had two but I liked the first one I picked up. You wanna see it?" Troy asked me as I nodded.

The bedding had basketball, soccer, football, baseball, and tennis on it. It was cute and exactly what I would have picked out.

"Good job. I like it." I said leaning over to give him a kiss.

"It's simple and I knew you would want that." Troy told me as I nodded.

"I sure did. Thanks." I told him as he put it back into the cart.

We walked around a little more until we decided we didn't need anything else. We went to check out before headed home. The clerk promised the furniture would arrive in 3 to 5 days and they would even assemble it, which I knew Troy was thankful for.

"Come on my princess, let's get you home and into bed." Troy told me after I had yawned for the 5th time in 5 minutes.

"How did you know I was sleepy?" I asked him.

"I took a wild guess. Besides you're 6 months pregnant and you'll be on your feet the majority of the day." Troy said as I smiled.

"You're just watching me like a hawk." I told him as he started driving us home.

"You're right; I am." Troy told me as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"Baby, sleep. I'll wake you up when we get home." Troy promised as I felt my eyes slip shut.

_**3:00 pm**_

"Are you going to sleep the day away, sleeping beauty?" Troy's voice woke me up.

"What time is it?" I asked him stretching a little.

"It's 3 o'clock. We've got to be at the restaurant in a little bit." Troy said coming over to kiss my forehead.

"Why did you let me sleep this late?" I asked pushing myself off the bed and standing up.

"You and our son needed the sleep. Besides I didn't have the heart to wake you." Troy said coming over and kissing me.

"Thank you for letting me sleep. But that doesn't get done everything I wanted to get done." I told him.

"What did you need to get done?" Troy asked me.

"I needed to clean up the kitchen, grade papers, and clean up the living room a little." I told him walking over to the sink and getting a drink.

"Well I did two out of the three. If I would have known you wanted to grade papers, I would have done those too." Troy told me.

"You're so sweet to me. You didn't have to do all that." I told him smiling.

"I wanted to besides you're pregnant and you don't need to be on your feet all the time. I can do some things around this house." Troy told me.

"I love you." I told him sighing in complete content.

"I love you too. There's one final thing we've got to take care of." Troy said looking at me.

"And that final thing is?" I asked looking across the room at him.

"We've got to figure out what to name our son." Troy told me as I threw my head back and groaned a little.

"We've got plenty of time for that. Why can't we figure that out on a rainy day?" I asked him.

"I don't like call our son, the baby or him anymore. We need to figure out a name." Troy told me.

"How about we each composite a list of names and then we'll go over them and pick two we like? Once our son is born, we'll decide which name fits him." I suggested as he smiled.

"That sounds good. We'll discuss it later because we're going to be late." Troy told me kissing my lips.

"I'm coming. The pregnant lady is always expected to be late." I told him as his eyes raised in amusement.

"That's a good one, Gabi. We'll have to tell everyone that." Troy told me as I nodded.

At the restaurant we formally told everyone what we were having. Jack was excited to have a grandson as was my mom and Becky. We asked for suggestions for names and got a few we loved. Troy and I each had our own lists to go off of for names.

* * *

**If you want to see the baby bedding or crib I picked out for the baby, there is a link on my profile page. Ok now it's your turn; I need boy names. I would love first and middle names. I'm stuck on a name for baby Bolton. Feedback is always appreciated and loved!!!!**


	7. The Name Game

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback!!! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters associated with that. I do however own the characters that I've made up!!!**

* * *

**Sunday, October 21st, 2018 10:30 am**

I sat quietly in the nursery while Troy was downstairs making all kinds of noise. I couldn't believe how fast time had flown by since I told Troy that we were expecting. Our son would be here in less than two months. There was so much to be done and Troy and I couldn't wrap our heads around it.

"Gabi you up here?" Troy called from down the hall as I started to rock back and forth in the rocking chair.

"Yeah I'm in the nursery. What are you doing downstairs?" I asked him.

"I just took something out for dinner tonight. Then I decided to come find you." Troy told me.

"I was just up here sitting. This is my last week of school." I told him sadly.

"But then you'll be able to finish getting ready for our son. You'll get to relax and get some sleep before he comes." Troy told me smiling.

"We still need to decide on some names." I reminded Troy as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Come on Troy; he's going to be here before we know it. And I don't want to continue calling him baby or our son. I want to put a name with him." I said looking at him.

"All right. How about we go downstairs and talk?" Troy asked me helping me stand up.

"That sounds good. Will you get the baby books out of our bedroom?" I asked him before going downstairs.

"Sure. I'll meet you downstairs in a minute." Troy said kissing me before heading towards the bedroom.

I walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Troy and I had blue stuffed animals lying around the house from our friends and family. I smiled looking at all the baby stuff lying in the living room. Jack and Becky had bought the baby a car seat and stroller set while my mom had gotten the baby a high chair and a swing.

"Where are you Troy?" I called from my place in the living room.

"I'm looking for the books. Where did you put them?" Troy called back as I rolled y eyes.

"The books are on the table next to where I sleep." I yelled back before I heard him jog down the stairs with a grin on his face.

"I found them!" Troy told me handing one to me and keeping the other for him before sitting down next to me.

"I can see that. How are we going to do this?" I asked him as he handed me a piece of paper and a pen.

"How about we both make a list and then we'll compare the names?" Troy suggested as I smiled.

"That sounds good." I told him opening the book and searching for the names I like.

We were both quiet for about 20 minutes until I picked my head up and saw Troy staring at me. I smiled at him as he laughed a little.

"What are you staring at?" I asked him as he came over to my side.

"You." He told me simply as he started kissing my neck and cheek.

"Troy, I'm trying to do this." I whined a little as he kissed me on the lips.

"I know. You're taking too long." Troy whined back to me.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be done." I told him kissing his pouting lips.

"All right. You've got five minutes, Bolton and I'll be back." Troy told me pushing himself off the couch and walking into the kitchen.

I quickly wrote down my final ideas for names before Troy came back into the living room with a sandwich and a drink.

"I'm the one pregnant you know." I told him as he grinned at me.

"Oh I know that. I was just hungry." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

"And you don't think I am?" I asked him grinning.

"Oh are you?" Troy asked me getting ready to stand up.

"I'll be fine for now. Now tell me what names you picked." I demanded as his eyes went wide.

"Wow you're a pushy woman." Troy told me as I smiled sweetly at him.

"I know. Come on Troy, tell me." I told him as he kissed my lips.

"All right. I picked Jordan, Lucas, Jonathan, Alexander, Matthew, Caleb, and Andrew." Troy told me.

"I like Jordan and Lucas." I told him as he grinned at me.

"What about your names?" Troy asked me as I laughed.

"I like Xavier, Joshua, Noah, Zachary, Jaymeson, and Aaron." I told him.

"Those are good names but I like Joshua, Zachary, and Aaron." Troy told me.

"Now how do we put these names together?" I asked him.

"How about we pick two of yours and two of mine and put them together?" Troy suggested as I smiled at him.

"Ok which two first names do you like?" I asked him as he looked over our lists.

"How about Lucas and Jordan?" Troy suggested as I smiled at him.

"Jordan Bolton and Lucas Bolton; it sounds good." I told him as he laughed.

"You're weird Gabi. Now what about middle names?" Troy asked as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"How about Jordan Xavier Bolton and Lucas Alexander Bolton?" I suggested as a grin broke out on Troy's face.

"Those sound really good. We make a pretty good team." Troy told me throwing his arm around me.

"Oh yeah we do. So we either have a Jordan Xavier or a Lucas Alexander Bolton?" I told him smiling.

"We don't have to figure out a final name now; we'll wait until he comes and see which one fits him better." Troy told me.

"That sounds good. It's been a tiring day." I told him yawning a little.

"You just got up three hours ago and we've figured out what we're going to name our son. You've done nothing all day." Troy told me as my eyes went wide.

"Um . . . I'm carrying 20 extra pounds on me as well as your son. I have a right to be tired." I told him yawning again.

"Aww you poor baby. How about you and I go take a nap and we'll go out to dinner later on?" Troy suggested as I smiled.

"What about what you took out for dinner?" I asked him.

"I'll go put it in the fridge and we'll have it tomorrow night." Troy told me kissing my cheek.

"Sounds good. I'm gonna go upstairs." I told him as he nodded his head.

"All right. I'll be up there in a few minutes." Troy told me as I started up the stairs.

I slowly walked up the stairs before going into the room. I laid down on the bed and was asleep in a matter of minutes dreaming about what our baby would look like.

* * *

**Let me know which name you like better; I all ready know which name I'm going to pick out!!!!!! **


	8. Surprise, Surprise!

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this! Thanks for all the feedback!!! Here's the next chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters associated with that. I do however own the characters that I've made up!!! **

* * *

**_Friday, October 26th, 2018 2:30 pm_**

"Gabi are you in here?" I heard Troy asked coming into my classroom.

"I'm in here." I said from my place at my desk.

"Hey you. What's wrong?" Troy asked coming over to the desk and leaning against it.

"I'm just sad that I'm leaving work behind and going on maternity leave." I told him looking up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Aww baby. You're going to prepare yourself for when our son decides to make his grand entrance into the world. You'll be back to work before you know it." Troy said pulling me into his arms.

"It's still sad though." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby. I know how much you love work." He told me rubbing his hand on my back.

"It's just hard, you know? I have to stay at home and not teach until March or so." I told him trying not to let the tears fall.

"You'll be so busy when our son comes that you're not going to notice how slowly the time will pass by." He told me kissing my forehead.

"I know but-" I fell silent as he leaned over and kissed my lips quickly.

"You were talking too much." He told me smiling before I leaned over and smacked him.

"I tend to do that." I told him as he smiled at me.

"I think once you get into a routine at home, you won't miss working so much. Do you have everything?" Troy asked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah I do. Let's go home." I told him leaning on him for support.

"You're going to be so busy finishing up the nursery and preparing for him to come. I'll occupy your time if you want." Troy whispered in my ear as I smirked.

"Thanks Troy. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." I told him.

"For one, you wouldn't be pregnant." Troy told me as I smiled in his directions.

"Thanks again." I told him as we walked out to the car. He helped me in before going over to the driver's seat.

The ride back to the house was a quiet one. Troy pulled into the driveway before we headed inside. I opened the door leading into the kitchen and heard something moving inside.

"Go on in, honey." Troy said grinning from behind me.

I walked further in before hearing a bunch of people yell "Surprise!" I fell back into Troy who was laughing a little.

"What's this?" I asked putting my hand to my heart in surprise.

"It's your baby shower. We decided to go in together and throw you one." Taylor told me as I took a seat in the recliner.

"You guys didn't have to do this." I said looking around the room. Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Lauren, Anna, Megan, Carly, Becky, my mom, Heather, and some girls from work were all standing in the living room.

"We have to. You're pregnant with your first baby. It's tradition." Mom told me as I eyed Troy.

"Did you know about this?" I asked my husband grinning.

"Well sort of." Troy told me trying to dodge my slap he knew was coming.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"I wanted to cheer you up. I knew this day would be rough for you so when the girls asked me what a good day would be, today came to mind. Now you guys have fun and I'm going with the guys." Troy told me.

"I love you and thank you for setting this up for me." I said as Troy leaned over so I could kiss him.

"You are welcome. Have fun and I'll be home later." Troy told me walking out of the front door to his car.

I eyed the girls around the living room and shook my head. They all laughed as I continued to eye them.

"How did I know you guys would throw me a party?" I asked them shaking my head.

"Because you know us way too well." Kelsi told me as I quickly agreed with them.

"Ain't that the truth. So what are we going to do?" I asked them.

"Do you want to open presents first or play games?" Becky, Troy's mom, asked me as I smirked.

"We can play games and then open presents." I told them as Carly, Brandon's girlfriend and Lauren, Ryan's girlfriend passed out pens and pads of paper.

"Ok for the first game, we're going to send around four diapers and you have to identify the substance in the diapers." Sharpay told me as I rolled my eyes.

"How many people know the answers?" I asked the group grinning.

"The moms are the only ones who know what the substances are." Mom told me as I nodded.

"Darn it." I told them rubbing my stomach trying to get the baby to calm down.

"Is he active today?" Megan asked me as I nodded my head.

"He's been doing summersaults all day long." I told her smiling.

"Here Gabi, here's your first diaper." Anna said handing the diaper to me.

I opened it and laughed out loud. I quickly wrote my response before handing it to Carly.

The game went on until everyone looked at the diapers. The two moms stood up and looked around the room.

"Now that you have all looked at the diapers, we will reveal the answers." Mom said as I looked at my pad of paper.

"I'm going to be the queen at this game." I taunted the guest as they all laughed.

"Oh really, Gabi? Do you care to read off your answers?" Mom asked me as I grinned.

"Gladly. For diaper number 1, it was a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup. For diaper number 2, it was a Baby Ruth. For diaper number 3, it was sweet potato baby food. And for diaper number 4, it was peanut butter." I said looking at the moms for approval.

"I'm impressed, Gabi. You got all four correct." Becky told me as I grinned at them.

"Thank you. Thank you." I told them standing up and bowing as best as I could.

The party continued with some more games, cake, and well wishes for the baby. I talked with everyone before the moms announced that I could open presents.

"Hey Gabi you can sit here." Anna said getting up so I could sit in front of the pile of presents.

I grabbed one and tore off the card. I smiled at Lauren before continuing to open hers.

"Aww they're precious." I said taking out the baby outfits.

"I figured Troy would be pushing basketball so I figured why not get him started early." Lauren told me as I smiled.

"Thank you so much." I told her before moving onto another gift.

It went like that for an hour. In the end, I had gotten so many more clothes, baby necessities, and toys.

"Thank you guys so much." I said giving hugs to everyone.

"You're most welcome, Gabi." Mom told me before giving me a hug.

I started cleaning up the wrapping paper and throwing it away. I walked over to the kitchen table and saw two pieces of paper sitting there. One was the matting to go on top of a photo. Everyone who was at the shower had signed it and wrote well wishes for the baby. The second piece of paper was guess on to when our son would be born and how much he would weigh.

"Thank you guys so much for doing this." I said eyeing Megan, Carly, Anna, Becky, and my mom.

"It's not a problem, Gabi. We knew there were a lot of things you and Troy hadn't gotten yet." Becky told me.

"This helps a lot. Now we've got to get some stuff but not as much now." I told them going to sit on the chair.

"Did you have fun?" Anna asked me as I smiled at her.

"Oh I had a ball. I love the games and especially the predictions on when he'll be born and how much he'll weigh." I told them.

"Has your due date moved at all?" Megan asked as I shook my head.

"Nope it's still December 18th. My doctor thinks I deliver earlier than that." I told them rolling my eyes.

"We'll have to see how stubborn he is." Becky told me.

"If he's like his father, he'll be late instead of early." I told them as they all laughed.

"That's the truth." Carly told me as I heard the front door open.

"Is the party all ready over?" Troy asked coming into the kitchen with Brandon, Ryan, Anna's boyfriend, Jordan, Megan's boyfriend, and Jack.

"Yeah you just missed it. Everyone left about 10 minutes ago." I said as Troy came over to my side.

"Did you have fun?" He asked me leaning down to kiss me.

"Yeah I did. We got a lot of new baby stuff." I told him before he kissed me.

"And that makes you way too happy." He told me laughing a little.

"It sure does. I can't wait to show it all to you." I told him as he rolled his eyes.

"You don't want to see the baby stuff?" I asked tearing up before tears fell from my eyes.

"That would be our cue to leave. Bye Gabi. We'll see you later." Brandon said heading for the front door. Troy watched all of them leave before looking in my direction.

Troy helped me off my chair before wrapping his arms around me. He kissed my temple as I attempted to calm down.

"I'm sorry. Of course I want to see what you got at the shower." Troy whispered in my ear.

"You do?" I asked him picking my head up and looking at him.

"Of course I do." Troy said drying my tears from my cheeks.

"Ok let's go." I told him walking into the living room to show him everything I got.

I spent the next twenty minute showing him everything we got from the shower.

"We need to take this all to the nursery." I told him hoping he would get the hint.

"Now that you mentioned the nursery, there's something I need to show you." Troy said holding out his hand for me to take.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking his hand as we walked upstairs.

"Hold your horses. It'll be a minute." He said as we stopped in front of the door we had chosen for the nursery. On the door was a big blue bow.

"Go on open it." Troy whispered in my ear as I reached for the door knob. I twisted it and pushed it open.

Troy reached in and turned on the light as we both walked in. I gasped as light flooded the room. Troy had painted the walls a baby blue and completely set the room up. There was a sports themed border around the top of the room. The crib was there along with the changing table and the rocking chair we had picked out.

"What do you think?" Troy asked knocking me out of my day dream.

"It's amazing. When did you get this done?" I asked him as he smiled.

"I've been working on it after you went to bed. The guys have been helping me." Troy told me as I smiled.

"It better than I imagined." I told him.

"Good I'm glad." Troy told me as a picture caught my eye.

"What's that?" I asked him pointing to the photo he hung on the wall.

"This?" He asked grabbing the two pictures hung on the wall and brought them over to me.

I looked at the first one. It was after a basketball game. I told him to go shower and as he came out of the locker room, I had run into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around and someone had captured the picture.

"Mom gave me a copy and told me to frame it and put it in our son's room." Troy told me.

"I'll have to thank her. What's the other one?" I asked him handing the one back to him as he gave me the other.

I smiled when I saw which picture he had chosen. Troy and I had decided to go get our picture done while I was pregnant. He had chosen one of the two of us with our hands on my stomach. It was professionally done and it turned out great.

"You did a great job with the room." I said leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"I'm glad you approved. I was a little scared of your reaction." He admitted to me.

"You have nothing else to be scared of." I told him while looking around the room once more.

"How about we got to dinner and then come home and watch a movie?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"Sounds good. Let's go." I told him as he turned off the light and we headed down the stairs.

We had a quiet dinner at the diner before coming home and putting in "Breakfast at Tiffany's". We watched it before crawling into bed and falling quickly into sleep.

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get that up. Feedback would be most appreciated!!!**


	9. A Movie Day

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this! Thanks for all the feedback!!! Here's the next chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters associated with that. I do however own the characters that I've made up!!! **

* * *

**_November 29th, 2018 9:30 pm_**

I flipped through the TV channels for the second time before throwing the TV remote on the table. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Why did I have to go on maternity leave this early?" I asked myself in frustration.

I had been on leave for about four weeks and was all ready bored out of my mind. Troy was at work, leaving me home alone from 7 am to 5 pm. I had watched all of our DVDs, finished getting the stuff for our son, and made sure everything is put away. That left me sitting on the couch all day watching TV.

"I'm sorry baby, but momma's bored." I said rubbing my stomach to calm down the baby inside. He had been doing summersaults all day and it was driving me nuts.

"Gabi you in here?" Anna called as I pushed myself off the couch and walked over to the door coming into the garage.

"I'm here and bored out of my mind. Tell me you've come to put me out of my misery?" I asked her smiling.

"I have indeed. Troy figured you would be getting bored so I came armed with magazines and DVDs." Anna said putting everything on the table.

"I love you and thank you for bringing this stuff over. Are you on a break from work?" I asked her watching her put the box on the table.

"Yeah I am. I've got to get back but I wanted to bring this stuff over. How's my nephew doing?" Anna asked me.

"He's been moving around all morning. I think he's getting cramped in there." I told her smiling.

"He's getting anxious to see you and Troy. I can't believe you're due in three weeks." Anna told me.

"Tell me about it. It's gone by so fast. I can't wait to hold him in my arms." I told her.

"Is your doctor expecting you to deliver early?" Anna asked me.

"She's still saying he'll come around my due date. She's thinking he'll be late instead of early." I told her sighing.

"If he's anything like his daddy, he'll be late just to spite you." Anna said before we both laughed.

"That's the truth. I won't keep you but thanks for doing this." I told her.

"It's not a problem. Ryan and I'll be over later on tonight to see you." Anna told me.

"All right. I'll see you later. Have fun at work." I told her before she gave me a look.

"Yeah right but we'll see." She said before walking out of the house and down the driveway to where her car was parked.

I looked at the DVDs she brought over before picking an older one. _The Breakfast Club_ was a classic one I had seen so many times but I didn't matter since I still loved the movie.

I popped it in before curling up on the couch and watching the movie play out on the television screen.

_**3:00 pm**_

"Hey you wake up." I heard Troy's voice softly as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey. How long have you been home?" My groggy voice asked.

"Only for a few minutes. I stopped when I saw you sleeping here." Troy told me.

"I must have fallen asleep watching the movie." I told him.

"What have you been doing all day?" Troy asked as I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"I flipped through channels until Anna brought by some movies. I watched _The Breakfast Club_ before lunch, had lunch, and then popped in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_." I told him.

"Sounds like fun. I figured you were sleeping when you didn't answer the phone." Troy said pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Yeah I was. I didn't realize I slept so long." I said yawning a little.

"You and our little one need sleep. I didn't expect you to stay here all day and not get some sleep." Troy said kissing my lips.

"Ok I've had my power nap. What are we going to do?" I asked him smiling.

"I'm taking it you want out of the house?" Troy asked.

"I've been stuck here all day. I can't drive anymore because you put your foot down. Now I want to go and do something and you don't want to." I told him.

"Hold on bruiser. I was just saying. Where do you want to go?" Troy asked me.

"I still have to get some things for our son so to Target we go." I told him.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go babe." Troy said as I grabbed my purse and waddled to the garage.

Troy helped me into the SUV and then jogged to his side and got in. Pretty soon we were on our way. I relaxed against the seat as we drove through the town.

"Can you believe I'm due in three weeks?" I asked Troy looking over at him.

"No but he's going to be here before we know it. It seems like yesterday you told me you were pregnant." Troy told me.

"I'm excited; I can't wait to hold him and play with him." I said smiling.

"You're going to get to do all that. But he's going to be sleeping a lot for the first couple of months." Troy reminded me.

"I know but we'll be the best possible parents ever." I said looking over at him.

"That we will. I love you." Troy told me.

"And I love you. So much to do and not a lot of time." I told him.

"When's your mom coming out?" Troy asked me.

"Two weeks. She's coming the week before he's due and staying until who knows when. I'm going to be ready to kick her out." I told him.

My mom had moved to Santa Fe and was only an hour away but she had her own job up there. She had met a guy who Troy and I both liked. She was happy with her own life.

"Is she bringing John with her?" Troy asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"She didn't mention it but he'll probably come down for a week or so." I told him mention my mom's boyfriend.

"We're going to have so many people over to the house." Troy said looking over at me.

"Don't I know it. I'm not looking forward to that week after we bring him home." I said shaking my head.

"I'll make sure I kick everyone out so you can get some decent sleep." Troy told me.

"You're not going to kick everyone out just so I can sleep. I'll let you know when you can kick everyone out." I told him smiling.

"Good because you have to remember to take care of yourself." Troy reminded me.

"Yes father I will take care of myself." I recited as Troy gave me a look.

"You better watch it missy." Troy said pulling into the Target parking lot.

"Oh I'm watching it all right." I told him nodding my head.

"Good to hear it. Let's go." Troy said as we both got out of the car and headed inside.

"So what do you all need?" Troy asked as we got a cart and started walking the aisles.

"Well for one, we need to pick his coming home outfit. Then we need to stash up on diapers and wipes and baby shampoo." I told him.

"How about I go pick out the outfit and you go get the necessities?" Troy suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you over by the baby aisles in a few minutes." I told him heading in one direction as he headed in the other.

I got everything on my list before going to search out my husband. I found him holding two outfits. I shook my head and giggled at him.

"What are you finding?" I asked walking up beside him and looking at the outfits in his hands.

"I found two I like but I'm leaving the final decision up to you." Troy told me holding the two out. One was a sleep with frogs on it and the other was a denim overalls with a long sleeve shirt under it.

"Since he'll probably be asleep, I'm going to go with the sleeper." I told him pointing to his right hand.

"Sounds good to me. Do we need anything else?" Troy asked me looking in the basket.

"I'm not getting pacifiers yet since we don't know if he'll take one. And I've got wash rags and towels for him so we don't need those. I think we're all set." I told him.

We headed for the check out and paid for everything. We headed out to the car to throw everything in there. Troy looked at me and smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him while glancing over at him.

"Just how happy you are. Being pregnant has been good for you." Troy pointed out to me.

"I can't really explain it but I love being pregnant." I told him smiling.

"Don't worry about it. Where now, m'love?" Troy asked in a fake British accent.

"You're British sucks. Um . . . how about something to eat?" I asked him rubbing my expanded stomach.

"That sounds good. Any where in particular?" Troy asked me.

"Surprise me." I said as he turned out of Target onto the main road.

"Hm . . . I know just the place. You haven't been there in forever." Troy told me driving through the streets of Albuquerque.

He pulled to a stop in front of the Wildcat Haven and I smiled. "It's been a long time since I've been here." I told him.

"That's why I picked it. I figured it would give you a chance to see everyone." Troy said helping me out of the SUV.

"Once we get in there, I'll love you forever if you got me an ice tea." I said batting my eye lashes.

"I'll do it anyways. You go take a seat and I'll be there in a minute." Troy said letting go of my arm.

"Well if it isn't our very pregnant friend." Kelsi said stopping the conversation.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" I asked taking a seat and looking at everyone.

"It's going but better question is how are you doing?" Taylor asked me.

"Only three more weeks. I'm so excited." I said looking at them.

"Do you guys have everything?" Sharpay asked me as Troy came back.

"Thank you and I think so. Our parents went into together and got a car seat, stroller, high chair, and a rocking chair. From the shower I got a bouncy seat, bath tub, and other little things." I told them.

"Is the room done?" Lauren asked me as I smiled at her.

"Troy did the room. He finished it. You'll have to come over and see it. He did a really good job on it." I told them smiling.

"That's cool. Three weeks are going to go by fast." Taylor told me.

"Tell me about it. I'm just anxious to hold him." I told them smiling.

"Look at how happy she is. Have you guys narrowed down the names?" Kelsi asked me.

"Yeah we've got two picked out but we don't know which one we're going to pick." I told them.

"What are the names?" Lauren asked me.

"Um . . . Jordan Xavier or Lucas Alexander. We're going to wait until he comes to make a decision." I told them smiling.

"Aww those are cute names. Lucas or Jordan; that's a hard decision." Sharpay told me shaking her head.

"Tell me about it. Jordan, Alexander, and Lucas were Troy's names and Xavier was my name." I said looking at them.

"That's totally unfair for name choices." Taylor pointed out to me.

"But if we have another child, the majority of my names will be picked." I told them.

"That'll be something to look forward to. Are you and Troy going to have more kids?" Kelsi asked.

"We want to but who knows. I can't see our son as an only child. We'll probably wait a couple of years before having another one." I told them as Troy came over to me.

"You said you were hungry. What do you want to eat?" Troy asked me.

"Um . . . a grilled cheese with French fries sounds good right now." I said winking at him.

"Coming right up." Troy told me walking over to the bar where the guys were.

"You've got your husband trained." Lauren observed.

"He's so willing to do anything I ask. He's even started cleaning up the kitchen." I told them with a shocked expression on my face.

"Troy Bolton cleaning the kitchen? Anything else he's doing?" Sharpay asked me.

"Saturday morning he was doing the bathroom. I thought I had died on gone to heaven." I told them laughing.

"What will he do if you try cleaning?" Kelsi asked me smiling.

"He'll tell me to go sit down and prop my feet up. Hey I'm not one to complain." I told them putting my hands up in innocence.

"I do not blame you girl. Now is he going to be this willing once your son comes?" Taylor asked me.

"Knowing him, he'll hear him cry and he'll roll over and tell me the baby's crying." I told them laughing.

"If you've got him cleaning the bathroom and kitchen, maybe you can get him to change dirty diapers too." Sharpay told me.

"Oh I got the inside scoop from his mother that he used to change Meghan and Brandon's diapers. So if Troy thinks I'm going to be changing our son's diaper all the time, he's got another thing coming!" I told them laughing.

"You five need to keep it down over here. You're interrupting our customers." Zeke said coming over which sent us into a new wave of giggles.

Troy and I stayed there until tiredness caught up to me. We said our goodbyes before heading out the door. We headed home and once we got there, I headed straight up to bed. My head hit the pillow and I was out.

* * *

**Next chapter . . . the baby arrives. Feedback would be wonderful and appreciated. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story!!!**


	10. Delivery Day

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's the chapter you've been waiting for!!!!**

**There's a huge surprise in here and I had no intention of doing this until the very last moment. This is part one of two!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters associated with that. I do however own the characters that I've made up!!! **

* * *

**_December 17th, 2018 9:30 pm_**

I sat in the nursery and looked around at the finished room. Our son was due tomorrow. Troy and I were so excited and couldn't wait to see him.

"Hey what are you doing?" Troy asked coming into the room and giving me a smile.

"I'm just sitting here thinking about everything. I can't believe he's due tomorrow." I said smiling.

"We're going to be parents before we both know it." Troy told me leaning over and kissing me.

"Can you help me up?" I asked him holding out my hand for him to take.

"Sure. One two three." Troy said helping me to my feet.

"Let's go to bed." I said as we walked down the hall towards our room.

"I'm going to go downstairs and lock up. I'll be back in a minute." Troy told me kissing me quickly.

I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth but before I could, I felt liquid run down my leg. I smiled and leaned against the counter waiting for Troy to come back up.

"What are you grinning about?" Troy asked coming into bedroom.

"My water just broke so we need to head to the hospital." I told him as a contraction hit.

"You need to go down to the car. I'll get everything." Troy said running into the closet and getting my bag.

I walked downstairs slowly and stopped when a contraction hit. Troy came up behind me and smiled. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"All right. It's just that contractions are about 10 minutes apart." I told him.

"That's good. We need to head to the hospital. On the way, we need to call Dr. Kennedy." Troy told me.

"I'll do that as we go to the hospital." I said grabbing my purse and cell phone.

"I'll bring up the car seat tomorrow." Troy said as we headed out to the garage.

He helped me in the car and then got in the driver's seat. We headed towards the hospital. I called our doctor on the way. Troy looked over at me with a smile.

"How can you be so calm?" Troy asked me.

"I just am. Don't ask me." I said shaking my head a little.

My face scrunched up as another contraction hit. Troy pulled up to the hospital. "I'm going to get a wheelchair. I'll be right back." Troy told me smiling.

Another contraction hit as he walked inside the hospital. I did my breathing as he came back out.

"Dr. Kennedy is all ready in there waiting for us. Ready to go, my princess?" Troy asked me.

"Yeah let's go. Get me in my own room so I can scream all I want." I told him.

A nurse came out and wheeled me inside. Dr. Kennedy met us at the desk.

"Ready to bring your son into the world?" She asked me meeting us.

"Yeah I am. I just want to be in my own room." I said as they wheeled me down the hall.

"We're working on that. Diane take her to room 221 while her other room is being prepped." Dr. Kennedy told my nurse.

Diane wheeled me down to the room Dr. Kennedy told her. She helped me get into the bed and hooked up to a fetal monitor. Diane smiled at me as I listened to the baby's heartbeat.

"Hi Gabi how's it going tonight?" Dr. Kennedy asked me coming into the room.

"It's going pretty good. I'm anxious to see the baby." I told her.

"Let me check you over and then we'll check the baby out." Dr. Kennedy told me.

She got the sonogram machine and started warming up while she checked to see how far dilated I was.

"You're 5 centimeters. It shouldn't be long now. You might want to get Troy to call everyone." Dr. Kennedy told me.

"Thanks. How's the baby doing?" I asked her as she pushed the knob around my expanded stomach.

"Wait just a minute." Dr. Kennedy told me listening to the baby's heart beat. Troy came into the room and walked over the bed.

"What's going on?" I asked getting scared for the baby's health.

"Troy, Gabi there's something I didn't catch all the times you came to my office." Dr. Kennedy started as Troy and I traded glances.

"What did you find?" Troy asked grabbing my hand in his.

"You're carrying twins, Gabi. That's why the baby's heart beat sounds so loud today." Dr. Kennedy told us as my mouth dropped.

"Twins?" I asked stuttering in pure shock.

"Yeah you two are having twins." Dr. Kennedy told us smiling.

I turned to Troy and he was just as shocked as me. "I'll leave the two of you alone. If you need anything, just ring the nurse's button." Dr. Kennedy told me.

We both watched her walk out of the room and I looked over at Troy. "Are we ready for twins?" I asked.

"We're going to have to. We're going to have two kids in a couple of hours." Troy told me.

"And I'll love the two of them equal." I told him smiling.

"We're going to have to get another crib and more clothes for the babies." Troy told me.

"I know but we'll have plenty of time to figure that out. I hope this baby is just as healthy as our other one." I told him.

"We should come up with another name." Troy told me.

"Well we have two boys' names. Jordan Xavier and Lucas Alexander but we should probably come up with a girl's name just in case." Troy told me.

"I don't know what girl names I like." I admitted to him.

"Well figure it out. We thought we were having a boy and we tended to do everything in that direction. I didn't even expect to be having another baby this time around." Troy told me.

"I love you." I said leaning up and kissing him.

"I love you too." He said kissing me back.

A contraction hit causing our conversation to quickly end. Troy held out his hand for me to squeeze. That lasted several minutes before I collapsed back onto the bed. "Did you call everyone?" I asked him tiredly.

"Yeah I did. They're all camped out in the waiting room waiting for news." Troy told me.

The door was pushed open and Anna, Megan, and Brandon all walked in with Jack and Becky and my mom behind them.

"Hi guys. Here for a baby party tonight?" I asked them smiling.

"We sure are. How are you doing?" Jack asked coming over and kissing my cheek.

"It's going. I'm dilated to 5 so it's going to be a while." I told them rolling my eyes.

"And the baby?" Megan asked me smiling.

"He's hanging in there. Dr. Kennedy said he's looking good." Troy told them.

"That's good." Becky told me before a contraction hit.

"Ok we're going to leave you guys alone now." Mom told me smiling.

I watched them leave before looking over at Troy. "You might as well get comfortable because we're in for a long night." I told him.

_**December 18th, 2018 4:30 am**_

"Gabi you're at a 10; we're going to move you into delivery." Dr. Kennedy told me smiling.

"Thank goodness. Let's roll." I said 7 hours after my water breaking.

"Troy you need to go get scrubbed up and meet us in the delivery room." Dr. Kennedy told him.

"I'm going to let our family and friends know and then I'll meet you in there. I love you." Troy said leaning over and kissing me.

I watched him leave as they rolled me down the hall towards delivery. The nurse looked at me and smiled. "Nervous?" She asked.

"A little especially since I thought I was carrying only one baby but now I found out I'm carrying two." I told her laughing a little.

"More love and laughter to go around." She said nodding her head.

"Ready to bring your children into the world, Gabi?" Dr. Kennedy asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said taking a deep breath and looking at her.

"You're going to be great, Gabi. It's natural to be nervous the first time around." Dr. Kennedy assured me.

They wheeled me into the delivery room and I took a deep breath. The opening doors caught my attention and I laughed at Troy's appearance. He was dressed in green scrubs.

"Are you laughing at me, sweetheart?" Troy asked stepping up to my side.

"Of course I am. You look adorable in your scrubs." I said looking him over.

"Why thank you. But green's not my color." Troy admitted to me.

"Yeah I'll agree with you there. I'm scared." I admitted to him.

"I know you are but you're going to be fine. In just a short while, we're going to be parents." Troy told me smiling.

"That's the only thing keeping me going." I told him as Dr. Kennedy looked at me.

"The next contraction I want you to push Gabi." Dr. Kennedy instructed.

I took a deep breath and started pushing while Troy counting down from ten. Another contraction hit again as I pushed while he counted.

"You're doing great Gabi." Troy whispered to me.

"Oh shut up Troy. I would love to see you try to push this baby out." I yelled at him as he looked at me with fear on his face.

"Don't worry Troy this is normal." Dr. Kennedy spoke up when she saw his face.

I continued pushing for an hour until Dr. Kennedy announced that the baby's head was crowning. "Ok Gabi you need to relax while I guide the baby's shoulders through." Dr. Kennedy told me.

"All right you two. You have a baby boy. Troy would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Kennedy asked over the baby's cries.

I shook my head at Troy as I collapsed back onto the bed and watched Troy cut the cord. He kissed my forehead after coming back to my side.

"He's precious." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I'm so tired." I told him trying to get my breath under control.

"You can do it." Troy encouraged as I nodded my head.

"Gabi the next contraction I want you to start pushing again." Dr. Kennedy told me.

The next few minutes continued as I got more and more tired. Finally Dr. Kennedy told me to relax while she guided the baby out.

"Congratulations you guys. It's a girl." Dr. Kennedy told us smiling.

I watched Troy cut the cord while trying to get my emotions under control. I was a mom and I couldn't believe it. Troy came over and kissed my forehead.

"Both of the kids are precious. They've got ten fingers and toes and cries just as sweet." Troy said kissing me again.

"I'm just glad they're here. I'm tired." I told him yawning a little.

"You have every right. I'll let you sleep before everyone comes and visit you." Troy promised me.

"You promise?" I asked him grinning.

"I promise. I love you and you just made me the happiest man alive." Troy told me.

"You are most welcome and I love you too." I told him smiling.

"Mom, dad here are your new bundles of joy." The nurse said holding both babies wrapped in their own blankets.

She handed me our daughter while Troy held our son. I smiled as she placed our daughter in my arms.

"What are their stats?" I asked looking at the nurse.

"You're daughter was born at 6:16 am. She weighed 6 pounds 5 ounces and was 19 inches long. Your son was born at 6:10 am. He weighed 7 pounds 4 ounces and was 21 inches long." She told us smiling.

"Aww Troy look at them. Our children." I said looking at our son before looking at our daughter.

"These two need names." Troy said looking at the two of them.

"Sorry to interrupt but we're going to move you back to your room so you'll be more comfortable." The nurse told us smiling.

"All right. How about you hold him and I'll go let the family know? I'll meet you back in your room." Troy told me.

"That sounds good. Just tell the family I delivered and I'm going to get some sleep before seeing them." I told him.

"Will do sweetheart." Troy said kissing my head before walking out of the room.

I looked down at the two sleeping kids while the nurse wheeled me down to my room. The name for our daughter popped into my head as we went back to my room. I just hoped Troy would go for it.

"If you need anything, just let the nurses know." Diane told me smiling.

"I want to let you guys know that these two are going to be bottle fed." I told her.

"I'll make a note on their charts. Thanks for letting me know." She said before leaving the room.

Troy returned soon after that with a smile on his face. "What's up?" I asked him.

"I sent them all home telling them that you were going to get some sleep and you would see them later this afternoon." Troy told me.

"I thought of a name for our daughter." I told him.

"What's that?" Troy asked me taking our daughter from my arms.

"Kayla Grace Bolton." I told him as his mouth smiled.

"I like that. That would fit her. Now which name for our son? Lucas or Jordan?" Troy asked me.

"I think he looks like a Lucas." Troy told me.

"Lucas Alexander and Kayla Grace." I said looking at him with a smile.

"Sounds good to me mommy." Troy said smiling at me.

I yawned as Troy took Lucas from my arms. "Sleep baby. You're going to need it when everyone comes and visits you." Troy told me.

"If you go home will you get my pillow?" I asked him smiling.

"I would love too." Troy told me.

"All right I'm going to sleep." I told him rolling over on my side and closing my eyes.

"Sweet dreams my princess. I'm going to take these two down to the nursery and go home myself. I'll be back later." Troy said kissing my forehead.

I fell into a sleep that was peaceful and a dream of the kids when they were older.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Feedback would be most appreciated!!!!**


	11. Meeting the Family

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's the chapter you've been waiting for!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters associated with that. I do however own the characters that I've made up!!! **

* * *

**_December 18th, 2018 11:30 am_**

"Have you been in there the whole time?" I asked looking over to the left and seeing Troy sitting on a chair looking at me.

"No I've been down to the nursery to see the kids. They're gorgeous." Troy said smiling.

"Oh really? Any of our family here or no?" I asked him before watching him shake his head.

"No; they said they would be back by noon though." Troy told me.

"Will you go get them so I can hold them?" I asked him pulling out the pout.

"Sure I'll be right back." Troy said. Before he left, he leaned over and gently kissed my forehead. "I'm so proud of you, you know that right?" He asked.

"I know. Now go get the kids." I said watching him fake cry before leaving the room.

The telephone rang next to me as the door shut quietly.

"Hello?" I asked picking up the receiver.

"Gabi you're awake. How are you feeling?" Mom asked me as I laughed.

"I'm feeling pretty good. What's up?" I asked hearing a bunch of noise in the back ground.

"We were wondering if now is a good time to come see you and the baby." Mom asked me.

"Yeah now is a good time. Troy just went down and got him. How about you come in the next 20 minutes?" I suggested.

"All right we'll be up there then." Mom said hanging up.

I hung up the phone and shook my head. I knew they were going to be mad at Troy and I for keeping that they had two grandchildren instead of one.

I heard the door being pushed open as Troy walked in with a pink blanket and a blue blanket in his arms. I smiled as he took careful steps towards the bed.

"Hi mommy. Here are our two wonderful children." Troy said handing Lucas to me.

"Hi Lucas. How are you sweet boy?" I asked looking over the sleeping baby.

Troy sat on the edge so I could peak into the pink blanket. Kayla was wrapped up and sleeping peacefully just like her brother.

"They're perfect Troy. Lucas looks just like your baby pictures." I said noticing the sandy blonde hair.

"Yeah and Kayla looks like you. She's got your chocolate brown eyes and your brown locks." Troy told me.

"What color are Lucas' eyes?" I asked him.

"They're a blue-ish green. I think his hair is going to turn dark like mine or yours." Troy told me.

"I think so too. We make pretty good lookin' kids." I said looking up at Troy.

"That we do. I love you." Troy said leaning over and giving me a kiss.

"I love you too. Mom called while you were gone and said that her and some other people are going to come see us." I told him.

"Who are the other people?" Troy asked me.

"My guess? You're parents and siblings are coming up with her." I told him.

"I told our friends to give us until this afternoon before they come up. They said they would come up about 4 or so." Troy told me.

"Sounds good. We need to figure out how we're going to do the room." I said looking over at him.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked as Lucas stretched and yawned before settling back down.

"We only have one rocking chair, one crib, one stroller, and one car seat. We're going to need another one. We'll need a bunch of girl clothes since we were only expecting a boy. How are we going to do all this?" I asked looking at him.

"We'll do mission impossible to the mother and sisters. How does that sound?" Troy asked me.

"Sounds good. Do we want them to share a room or no?" I asked looking between Kayla and Lucas.

"I think it will be easier for the two of them to share a room until they're old enough to get their own rooms." Troy told me.

"Ok we'll have to let the parents know that. Anything else they need to know?" I asked him.

"Nope I don't think so. We just need a butt load of sleepers for the Kayla. We don't have any girl clothes." I said shaking my head.

"It's not our faults; the doctor told us we were having a boy and that's all." Troy said laughing.

"But I'm glad she decided to come along. We've got a daughter and a son." I told him truly content with the thought of one of each.

"We're going to be great parents." Troy told me smiling.

"That we are." I said watching Lucas' chest rise and fall with each breath he took.

We sat there until a quiet knock on the door caught our attentions. "Here hold her and I'll go get it." Troy said handing me a still sleeping Kayla.

I watched him walk over to the door and open it. He smiled and turned to me as we watched our families come through the door.

"Hi guys. How's it going?" I asked watching them walk into the room carrying gifts.

"It's going good but the better question is, how are you doing?" Becky, Troy's mom asked me.

"I'm doing well. I'm a little sore but happy." I said as Troy came and sat next to me on the bed.

Troy and I waited for our families to know but it took them a good five minutes to notice.

"Wait there's two babies here. Where did the other one come from?" Anna asked as Troy and I both laughed.

"Apparently I was pregnant with twins and the doctor never caught it." I told them smiling.

"So you have two babies. Aww." Megan said looking at the two blankets.

"We have a daughter and a son." Troy said taking Lucas from my arms.

"They're precious you two. What are their names and stats?" Jack asked us.

"Our daughter was born at 6:16 am. She weighed 6 pounds 5 ounces and was 19 inches long. Our son was born at 6:10 am. He weighed 7 pounds 4 ounces and was 21 inches long." I told them smiling.

"Good healthy babies. Now what did you two choose for names?" Brandon asked us.

"We figured out our son's name a while ago but we had to come up with our daughter's name quickly. Why don't you tell them what we came up with?" Troy said looking over at me.

"You're grandson/nephew's name is Lucas Alexander and your granddaughter/niece's name is Kayla Grace." I said looking at the family that surrounded Troy and me.

"Aww those are cute names you guys." Mom told me smiling.

"Thank you. When I first saw Kayla, that name popped into my head and I asked Troy and he agreed. With Lucas we both said it and we both liked it." I told them.

"So when did you two find out you were having twins?" Jack asked us.

"They did an ultrasound just to make sure the baby wasn't in breeched position and the heartbeat was louder than it had been previously. Dr. Kennedy went to look at the ultrasound and she saw two babies. Apparently Kayla was hiding behind her brother the entire pregnancy." Troy told our families.

"They are cute you two." Becky told us.

"We think they are. You want to hold one?" I asked looking at the two moms.

"Sure." Mom told me as I handed Kayla to her as Troy handed Lucas to his mom.

Troy and I sat there and watched the moms interact with their grandchildren.

"We have a big favor to ask you guys." I said looking at Megan, Anna, Becky, and my mom.

"What's that?" Jack asked as I looked over at Troy.

"Well the nursery is prepared for only one baby. Troy wants to stay here with me and the babies but we need girl clothes, another crib, another car seat, another stroller, and I think that's all. We're only prepared for one baby, not two." I said looking at the people in the room.

"Major shopping spree!" Anna and Megan said as we all laughed.

"That's going to be a problem when you go home tomorrow and you have nothing for Kayla to wear." Mom told me.

"That's why we're asking you guys to go pick some things up. Troy and I will pay you guys back." I promised.

"Don't worry about it. We'll take care of it. So you need a crib, clothes, stroller, car seat, and high chair. Anything else?" Jack asked listing off the list.

"The only other thing is crib sheets but then that's all I think. Thank you so much for doing this." I told them.

"Not a problem. We'll get all that and take it over to the house for you guys." Becky told me.

"When you get the car seat will you just put the two in the 4-Runner so they're all ready to go tomorrow?" Troy asked his parents.

"We can do that." Mom said before handing over Kayla over to Brandon.

"Now Brandon remember that's a baby, not a football." I said grinning in his direction.

"I'm appalled, Gabriella. This is my niece you're talking about." Brandon said with fake hurt.

"I know and you're doing a great job with her." I said watching uncle and niece interact.

Becky handed Lucas over to Anna so she and Megan were fussing over the little boy.

They stayed a little while before leaving. They promised Troy and I the nursery would be set up by the time we got home. I yawned before relaxing back into the bed.

"You look tired." Troy said before I rolled my eyes.

"You try having two babies and not being tired." I said watching him hold both Lucas and Kayla.

"No thank you. You were amazing this morning. I don't think I've been more proud of you." Troy told me.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was tired and--" I started before he cut me off.

"It's all right. I probably would have yelled if I was in your position." Troy told me grinning.

"I love you." I said leaning up and kissing him.

"I love you too. How about you get some sleep before the next round of people come to see you and the kids." Troy suggested.

"Sounds good. Are you going to stay here with the two of them?" I asked him.

"Yeah I think so. Get some sleep." Troy told me as I closed my eyes and fell into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be wonderful! Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers!!!**


	12. Coming Home

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in almost four weeks. Here you go!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters associated with that. I do however own the characters that I've made up!!! **

* * *

**_December 21st, 2018 11:30 am_**

"Are you ready to go inside yet or no?" Troy asked me as we pulled into the driveway.

"I don't want to disrupt them." I said looking in the backseat and saw Kayla and Lucas sleeping in their car seats.

"I don't think you will disrupt them. They're sound asleep Gabi." Troy told me shaking his head.

"Fine let's go inside. Did your parents say if they were coming by today or no?" I asked him.

"They said they were going to let us get settled before they stopped by. Your mom is coming by later right?" Troy asked me.

"Yeah but not until this evening. She wanted us to get settled." I told him getting out of the car and going to the back to grab Kayla's car seat.

"Be careful Gabi." Troy warned gently as I gave him a look.

"I am. Geez you're worst than the mothers." I told him putting Kayla's car seat on the driveway so I could shut the door.

"Come on Gabs let's go inside." Troy said meeting me in front of the SUV before heading into the house.

Troy unlocked the door allowing me to step inside with Kayla before he followed me. We both walked to the kitchen and put both car seats on the table. I put the handle back on both and just stood there and gazed at the three day old babies.

"Can you believe it? We're parents." I said looking over at Troy.

"I know and to twin children no less. How about we go put them down in their bassinets in our room and then just relax and enjoy the silence?" Troy suggested.

"Sounds good." I told him picking Kayla up gently and putting her on my shoulder.

Troy and I walked upstairs and laid them down in the bassinets. We turned on the monitor before leaving the room and walking to the nursery.

"Oh wow." I said stepping into the newly finished room.

The Bolton women and my mom had done wonders to the room since Kayla and Lucas were born. They repainted the wall in a bright sunny yellow. There were two cribs and two rocking chairs in the corner. Kayla's bedding was pink, yellow, and green while Lucas' bedding was blue, green, and white. The pictures we had put up originally were still up.

"Troy this is amazing." I said sitting down in one of the rocking chairs.

"This is really good. I'm glad we had them do this." Troy told me standing beside the chair.

"Come on I've got an idea." I told him grabbing his hand as we walked downstairs.

"What is on your mind?" Troy asked me as I went into the hall closet and grabbed a black duffle bag.

We walked into the living room and I motioned him to sit on the couch while I set it all up. I set up the video camera before joining him on the couch. He laughed and looked at me.

"And what are we doing?" Troy asked me before I rolled my eyes.

"We're going to take ourselves for Kayla and Lucas to see how we were when we were younger. It'll be fun." I said looking at his face.

"Why do we have to tape ourselves?" Troy asked me.

"Didn't you ever want to know how your parents acted before you were born or right after you were born? Well this is your chance to show Kayla and Lucas." I told him.

"Fine I'll go along with it just for the pure fact I get to spend time with you." Troy said leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"Good answer buddy." I told him winking. I reached over and pushed the record button before joining Troy on the couch.

"Hi Kayla, Lucas. I'm your mommy of 3 days and a couple of hours. Currently you two are sleeping soundly upstairs. You two are such good sleepers." I said glancing over at Troy.

"Hi you two it's daddy. You two have brought so much joy and laughter into our lives these past three days. Your mom and I love you guys so much." Troy said looking at the camera before looking at me.

"The first time we held you two in our arms, we were hooked. You two instantly grabbed a hold of our hearts and you're never letting go." I said wiping away tears that had managed to escape.

"Aww and now you know your mom is an emotion woman. You'll learn a lot about us while we learn stuff about you two. Mommy and I just want you to be happy and have a healthy childhood. We want you two, Kayla and Lucas, to find your own paths and passions in life." Troy said as I smiled.

"I think we're doing pretty good." I said looking over at Troy.

"Oh yeah we are. We're amazing parents all ready." Troy told me smiling.

"Just wait until the boys start lining up for Kayla and the girls for Lucas." I said looking over at him.

"Sorry Kayla but you're not dating until you're 30." Troy said looking over at the camera.

"And what about Lucas?" I asked him grinning.

"He can date at 16." Troy said as my mouth dropped.

"I can't believe you. Lucas and Kayla are both going to date at 16 no matter what." I told him before he leaned over and kissed me.

"We'll talk about it later. How about we shut this off and go peak in our two bundles of joy?" Troy asked as I instantly agreed.

"That'll work. Let's go." I told him running up the stairs with him hot on my heels.

I pushed open the door quietly and went to stand by the two bassinets. My mouth awed as I looked at the two sleeping babies.

"I still can't believe we're parents." I whispered as Troy wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm still in awe. You are an amazing person, Gabi and I'm so glad you're the mother of my children." Troy said giving me a quick kiss.

"You're an amazing guy and I'm so happy you're the father of my kids. We're going to be amazing parents." I whispered to him.

"That we are." Troy told me as we continued to watch Kayla and Lucas sleep.

The rest of the afternoon we just hung out and continued to welcome Kayla and Lucas home. Our parents came by just to check up on us and their grandchildren. Overall it was a good day.

* * *

**There you guys go. I'm sorry for the lack of update. I've had a mental block with this one. Feedback would be great!!!**


	13. Christmas Day

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in almost four weeks. Here you go!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters associated with that. I do however own the characters that I've made up!!! **

* * *

**_December 25th, 2018 5:30 am_**

Troy and I took the next few days getting used to having babies in the house. Our parents and friends were great. They brought over food for us so we wouldn't have to worry about what to eat. Our parents watched Kayla and Lucas if Troy and I wanted a little time out of the house.

It was the day Troy and I was both looking forward to. It was Christmas morning and even though we hadn't brought many presents for Kayla and Lucas we were still looking forward to celebrating the holiday with the two of them.

"Gabi one of the babies is up." Troy said rolling over while still half asleep.

"You're awake, you could go get them." I said rolling my eyes in the darken room.

"I went earlier. It's your turn." Troy told me before I threw my hand over and it landed hard on his chest.

"That was for you little comment." I said throwing the cover over before padding down the hall towards the nursery.

I walked into the room and saw Kayla lying in her bed making quiet cooing noise. I leaned over and picked her up gently.

"Good morning little girl. Merry Christmas." I whispered before putting her on the changing table.

I quickly changed her diaper before picking her up again. I walked downstairs and put Kayla in her bouncy chair before I started preparing a bottle. I flipped on the radio and danced around the kitchen to the sounds of Christmas music.

Kayla watched my every move as I giggled. She cooed quietly before I shook her bottle. I made sure the temperature was right before picking her up and walking into the living room. I plugged in the tree before sitting on the sofa and feeding Kayla her bottle.

I sat there and watched her suck the liquid down. I laughed at the noises she made while drinking.

"Momma's so happy you're here Kay. You're such a good baby. I love you so much." I said kissing her forehead.

I let her drink half the bottle before taking it away and putting her to my shoulder. I rubbed her back and waited for her to burp before giving her the other half of the bottle.

I heard noises on the steps and looked at Kayla. Her eyes diverted towards the doorway.

"Who's that Kayla? Who's coming to get you?" I whispered as she cooed loudly.

I saw Troy walk into the kitchen for a few minutes before standing at the door frame. He had a cup of coffee and watched Kayla and I interact with a bright smile on his face.

"Good morning, husband." I said looking over at him. He leaned over and kissed me before sitting down next to us.

"Good morning mommy and Kayla. How are we this morning?" Troy asked grinning brightly.

"We're doing pretty good. I thought you wanted to sleep more; that's the whole reason I'm up." I told him.

"You forgot to turn the monitor off in the room. Luke was just tossing and turning so I got up to pat his back before he drifted off to sleep again." Troy told me.

"It's always on. I always forget to turn it off." I told him rolling my eyes.

"Oh I didn't know that. What time are the parents coming over today?" Troy asked me.

Troy and I insisted on having Christmas over here for two reasons. Number one: it would be easier since we had the newborns in the house; and number two: Troy and I always loved entertaining our family in our house. So without too much arguing, both of our parents agreed to have it here.

"I think your parents are coming at 2 and my mom is coming shortly after that. You know they're going to bring presents for these two, right?" I asked looking at him.

"I know but this is how they're going to be. They're always going to be spoiling their grandchildren." Troy told me as I shook my head.

"It something we're going to have to control very closely." I told him as he smiled.

"Good luck with that. We're talking about the force of the universe here. It's going to take a hurricane to get them to stop spoiling their grandchildren." Troy told me as I giggled.

"You're so overdramatic sometimes." I told him as his eyes went wide.

"Oh I'm the overdramatic one? Who didn't want to take Kayla or Luke out in public the other day?" Troy asked me.

"It was too cold for them. Don't you dare give me that look, Troy Bolton!!" I said pointing a finger in his direction.

"What look?" He asked as my eyes went wide.

"The one you're doing right now. Stop it; you're giving your daughter a bad influence." I said looking at him.

"Gabi, I hate to point this out, but Kayla Grace is a week old; she's not picking up anything yet." Troy told me.

"You're teaching her stuff that she doesn't need to know before she's a month old. What kind of father are you?" I gasped before he looked over at me.

"I'm a pretty good father if you ask me." Troy said as I nodded my head.

"You're not so bad. I'm happy you and I are parents." I said leaning over at him.

"You're a wonderful mom and I think we make pretty adorable babies. What do you think?" Troy asked me.

"For once, I'll agree with you." I told him before covering his lips with mine.

We kissed until Kayla cooed causing us to break apart. We both laughed before looking down at Kayla.

"Sorry baby. We forgot you for a minute." I said picking her up and placing a kiss on her forehead before Troy did the same.

"How about we go put her in the bouncy chair and I'll make you breakfast?" Troy suggested as I smiled.

"My husband is going to make me breakfast? What have I gotten myself into?" I asked grinning over at him.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet. Come on, Bolton." Troy said helping me off the couch.

"Coming right behind you Bolton." I said as we made our way into the kitchen.

The morning flew by. Luke got up around 9 and Troy fed him a bottle while we opened our presents. Troy had gotten me a couple of pictures frames and put pictures of Luke, Kayla, and him and me in them. I smiled as I opened each one of them. I had gotten him a couple of frames filled with pictures of Kayla and Luke for the restaurant.

Overall it was a great day. We watched _It's a Wonderful Life_ while waiting for our parents to show up.

"Will you go put him down in his crib?" I asked watching Troy walk around with a sleeping Luke on his shoulder. The ringing of the doorbell interrupted our moment.

"I would love to if you get the door." Troy said as I smirked.

I shook my head while watching him ascend the stairs before walking over to the front door and opening it.

"Merry Christmas you guys." I said seeing Troy's parents and his siblings standing on the front porch.

"Gabi how's it going?" Becky asked me before walking into the warm house.

"It's going really good." I said before hugging Megan, Anna, and Brandon.

"Where's Troy at?" Jack asked while catching me in a hug.

"The last time I saw him he was putting Luke upstairs in his crib. Troy?" I called before hearing footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey guys. Kayla woke up and I rocked her back to sleep." Troy said looking over at me as I nodded.

I watched him hug his family before walking into the kitchen. I checked on the ham that was cooking in the oven before checking on the potatoes that were boiling on the stove.

"So how does it feel to get into the routine with the kids?" Anna asked me coming into the kitchen.

"Being a mom is more than I ever imagined. I love it." I told her smiling brightly.

"Are Kayla and Luke on a schedule yet?" Megan asked coming into the kitchen.

"Not yet but Troy and I are both trying to get them on one. It's a little more difficult than we anticipated." I said yawning a little.

"Are they keeping you up all night?" Anna asked me as I nodded my head.

"Some what but Troy has been getting up and feeding them in the middle of the night." I said before looking at their shocked faces.

"I'm appalled. That's incredible, Gabi." Megan told me as I grinned.

"The other night I told him Kayla was crying and he got out of bed and gave her the bottle. It was amazing." I told them as they both smiled.

They sat with me and talked while I finished getting dinner ready. Troy called from the foyer as I took the ham out of the oven.

"What's up Troy?" I called back. I watched the kitchen door swing open before my mom came walking in.

"Hey mom. Merry Christmas." I told her before she came over and kissed my cheek.

"Merry Christmas to you too. How's everything been going?" Mom asked me.

"Troy and I are starting to settle into a routine with Kayla and Luke." I told her as she smiled.

"That's good. Merry Christmas to you too, Gabi." Mom told me as I smile.

"Thanks mom. How was your Christmas morning?" I asked her as she made a face.

"It was great. John and I exchanged gifts. Overall it was pretty good. What about you and Troy?" Mom asked me as I smiled.

"We opened presents and spent the morning watching _It's a Wonderful Life_." I told her smiling.

"That sounds like fun. Did you guys open your presents this morning?" Becky asked me.

"Troy fed Luke while I opened my presents from them. Then Kayla and Luke were in their bouncy chairs sound asleep while Troy opened his." I told them smiling.

"Quiet morning at the Bolton household. That's good for the two of you." Megan told me.

"It was indeed. It was good just celebrating the holiday just the four of us." I told them.

"Gabi? Can you come in here for a minute?" Troy called as I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think he wants?" Mom asked me as I shook my head.

"With Troy, who knows." I told them before walking into the living room where the guys were camped out.

"Yeah Troy?" I asked watching the guys seize their conversations as soon as I walked into the room.

"I just wanted to ask if you needed any help with dinner." Troy asked me smiling.

"Nah I've got it under control. You have fun talking with the guys." I said shaking my head.

"I just went up and checked on Kayla and Luke." Troy said looking over at me.

"And?" I asked rolling my eyes in his direction.

"They're both snoring soundly up there." Troy told me smiling.

"Good they're not due up for another hour." I said looking at him.

"I'll keep my ears open for them." Troy told me as I nodded.

"Thanks." I told him before walking back into the kitchen and back with the giggling girls.

"What did my lunk head brother want?" Anna asked as I walked back through the swinging door.

"He asked if I needed any help with dinner." I said looking at them.

"Wow Gabi you've got my brother whipped pretty well." Megan said before Becky leaned over and hit her daughter's shoulder.

"Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing, momma." Megan said turning around after Becky hit her shoulder.

"I'm not going to make a comment." Becky said holding up her hands in innocence before we all broke out in laughter.

I shook my head at them before getting the plates and silverware out and putting them on the counter. All the guys from the living room eventually made their way into the kitchen to see what we were laughing about.

The girls and I managed to calm down before we start serving the food. My ears perked up when I heard one of the babies crying from upstairs.

I motioned Troy that I would go upstairs and retrieve them. I ducked out of the kitchen before heading upstairs towards the nursery. I looked into Kayla's crib and saw her sleeping peacefully while Luke was crying in his crib.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked picking him up and putting him on my shoulder.

I bounced him to try to stop his crying which thankfully worked. I used the padding of my thumb to wipe away the tears from his cheeks. I quickly changed his diaper before walking downstairs and into the chaotic kitchen.

"Is he hungry?" Troy asked as I walked over to the fridge.

"Oh yeah; he was screaming his little head off because I wasn't quick enough." I said looking at him.

Troy took Luke from my arms before I went to warm up his bottle. I smiled watching Troy interact with our week old son. Becky and my mom walked up to me and nudged me.

"He's good with them huh?" Becky asked me as I slowly nodded my head.

"I fall even more in love wit him every time he holds Kayla or Luke." I told them smiling before the microwave beeped.

I handed Troy the bottle before getting some food for him and I to munch on. The rest of the night was spent having fun with our families. Kayla woke up a little bit after Luke and we spent the evening interacting with the two of them.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be great! Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback!!! It is very appreciated!**


	14. Walking

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in almost four weeks. Here you go!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters associated with that. I do however own the characters that I've made up!!! **

* * *

_**September 17**__**th**__**, 2019 3:00 pm**_

I giggled watching the little girl clap her hands and giggle at herself in the mirror. Her brother was sitting just feet away with an amused look on his face.

"What are you two going to do? Daddy's going to be home soon." Watching Kayla's face perk up of the mentioning of her father's name brought a smile to my face.

Watching her position herself on both legs and hands to the floor, Kayla crawled the short distance between me and where she was seated. She clapped again before settling onto my lap.

I heard the footsteps long before both babies did but when the keys went into the lock, Kayla and Lucas both started for the door. I pushed myself off the floor and headed into the entry way to see their reactions.

The door was thrown open and a smile adorned his face when he saw the two 9 month olds sitting in the entry way waiting for his return. "Good afternoon, daddy."

His grin got wider as he saw me lean against the doorway. Picking up both kids, he dropped a kiss on their forehead before coming over and kissing mine. "And what did my family do today?"

Taking Lucas from Troy's arms, we headed back into the living room. Listening to him groan as he sat, caused me to laugh.

"We got up and had a bath before having some breakfast which your daughter started to throw her food." Eyeing Kayla who just giggled in response, Troy reached over and tickled the baby's stomach.

"Then we went to the park for a little while before coming back and having lunch before they laid down for a nap." Yawning I shook my head and looked over at him.

"Did they wear you out today, Gabi?" Troy's amused look caused me to raise my eyes in questioning.

"When they went down, I also laid down. Both of them are starting to test boundaries." He shook his head before looking at the two kids.

"It's the joy of having two nine month olds. What are we going to do for tonight?" Troy asked as I shrugged.

He smiled while holding hands with Lucas. "How about going to the diner? We haven't been there in a while."

Nodding his head, I smiled. "Sounds good to me. How about we go play outside for a little while before going?"

Standing up, I walked into the hallway and grabbed the two sets of shoes before handing one to Troy while I put the pair on Lucas. He giggled as I tickled his stomach before crawling towards the front door. "Hold on Lucas. Dad's taking too long with Kayla."

He glared in my direction while I grinned brightly. "Kayla's fighting me. Kayla stop!"

Seeing Kayla stop kicking her feet and looking towards me with anger, I knew she was about to throw a temper tantrum. "Kayla either you get your shoes on or no outside."

Troy looked up at me with amazement as Kayla stopped kicking and let her daddy finish putting on her shoes. "How did you do that?"

"You learn little secrets about the two of them. Kayla loves outside so if you tell her she can't go, she'll stop whatever she's doing. Lucas is playing upstairs with his trains. You'll pick up on stuff."

Handing Troy Kayla's coat, he quickly put it on before picking her up. I did the same with Lucas before walking out front and setting him down in the plush grass.

Taking a seat on the stairs, I folded my hands together while watching the two crawl around the fenced in front yard. Taking a moment to look at the toys littering the yard, Troy sat down beside me and took my hand in his.

"We're pretty lucky huh?" His voice was filled with pride and happiness as he looked over at me.

"Yeah we are. How was your day at school?" Knowing he was having a hard time with some stuff at school had me worried about how today went.

"It went all right. I'm just ready for a break but that's not coming any time soon." He groaned as I shook my head.

"I wish I could do something." Smiling he kissed the back of my hand before squeezing it gently.

"You are doing something. You're sitting here with me and keeping me calm. But I do have a favor to ask you." His eyes found mine as I motioned him to go on.

"I have some papers to grade and I don't feel like grading them tonight. Would you like to do the honor?" He always knew I loved grading papers of his students.

Nodding, I smiled my bright smile. "Once these two are in bed, I'll take a look at them. What kind of papers are we talking about?"

"Lab reports I had the kids do. The first few were awful and I was getting a headache just glancing over them." Smiling I shook my head at Troy's exaggeration.

"I'm sure they're not that bad." Glancing over, I saw Kayla on her knees and watching Lucas' every move.

"Let's see if you're still singing the same tune after you grade five of them." Troy grinned as worried crossed my mind after seeing his grin.

"Troy look!" I pointed to where Kayla was . . . well standing. I rushed off the steps and sat a few feet away from her.

"Kayla come to momma." I held my hands out for her to grasp a hold on to.

Taking two shaky steps, Kayla let out her famous screech before falling onto her bottom. She clapped her hands while looking quite proud of herself.

Troy took a seat behind her before helping her back up. "Walk to momma Kay."

She looked back at Troy unsure of herself before taking a couple of more shaky steps before collapsing into my arms. Tears of happiness streamed down my face as Troy came and kissed my lips.

"Good job baby girl. Our lives just got ten times worse." Troy said as I laughed.

"Our babies are growing up. Now it's your turn Luke." Turning to see my son shakily standing up, he clapped his hands before falling back onto his bottom.

"Come on Luke come here." I held out my hands while coaxing him to come closer and closer to me.

Taking the same steps as his younger sister, Lucas fell into Troy's arms before clapping his hands. More tears poured out of my eyes as Troy laughed.

"Honey our babies are walking not going away to college." He pressed his lips to my forehead before pulling back and looking at me.

"I know but I'm happy. They're . . ." The words were clogged in my throat as I shook my head.

The padding of Troy's thumb moved under my eyes while wiping the tears away. He hugged me close before kissing me. The giggles of the kids' caused us to pull apart.

"Were we neglecting you? We're sorry baby girl." Kissing hers and Lucas' foreheads we pushed off the grass and headed into the house.

I walked upstairs and quickly changed Lucas' dirty clothes before settling him on the floor. Looking over at Troy, he was having more trouble with Kayla. "Kayla . . ." Dragging out her name she looked at me with wide eyes.

She giggled before letting Troy finish dressing her. Grabbing Lucas, I headed downstairs before putting him in his walker. I cleaned the kitchen while he wheeled around the kitchen.

"Gabi are you ready to go?" Troy yelled as I rolled my eyes.

"Let me finish doing this. You wanna go put these two in their car seats and I'll come meet you?" Wiping my hands off, I handed Lucas to him before gathering up the diaper bags.

I filled the bottles with milk and baby food before grabbing the Cheerios out of the cupboard before filling up their containers. Swinging the diaper bag over my shoulder I headed out of the kitchen before shutting everything off and going out the door before locking it.

Walking down to the SUV that was parked in the driveway, I saw both kids buckled up in their car seats and Troy standing behind the car. I put the diaper bag in before going to stand behind him.

"Gabi . . ." Dragging my name out, I knew I was in some kind of trouble. "What happened?"

Pointing to the paint smear on the bumper of the car, my grin faded and my eyes diverted to the ground.

"I was backing up and another car was backing up the same time and we bumped. The police were called and they deemed it his fault and not mine." His eyes softened when he heard my side.

"What did the police say about it?" He asked.

Shaking my head, I shrugged. "There's nothing they can do. The guy gave me his insurance crap so we could turn it in but that means I'll be without a car for a few days."

"We'll talk about it later. Come on; we're going to be late." He helped me into the car before getting in himself.

Kayla and Lucas babbled the entire way to the diner. Pulling into a parking spot, Troy parked before we got out, each grabbing a child before going inside.

Taking a deep breath, I walked in and immediately saw Zeke and Jason standing at the counter talking to their wives. Chad and Taylor were sitting at a table behind them and smiled when they noticed us.

"We were wondering if the Boltons would make an appearance tonight." Taylor stood and hugged me quickly.

"We didn't know what to do for dinner so we decided why not. Besides we're celebrating." The excitement to show off my children was evident on my face.

"What are you two celebrating?" The raised eyes that were all too familiar to us caused us to laugh.

"Kayla and Lucas took their first steps today." Seeing the aww looks on our friends' faces caused us to grin proudly.

"Aww you're two babies are growing up so quickly, Gabi. Before you know it, they'll be turning a year old." Sharpay said as I started to pout.

"I love them at this age. If I could, I would keep them this age forever." I grinned while Troy shook his head.

"That's where another pregnancy comes in." Troy hinted as I shook my head.

"We've talked about this. Not until they're 2 1/2 or 3." I glared in his direction as he grinned.

"We'll see." He simply said as I smiled.

"We'll talk later." Our friends laughed at mine and Troy's bicker.

Taking a seat, Kelsi, Sharpay, Taylor, and I quickly got caught up on what was going on. As always, it was a fun afternoon in the diner with us eating dinner and catching up with everything that had happened.

* * *

**SORRY!!!!!!! I've been caught up in everything that I forgot about this story. I'm going to try to finish it up in the upcoming days. We'll see how it goes. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback and suggestions! I really appreciate them!!!**


	15. Happy Birthday To You!

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Feedback would be great and suggestions are always welcomed!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters associated with that. I do however own the characters that I've made up!!! **

* * *

_**December 17**__**th**__**, 2019 2:00 pm**_

"Kayla Grace . . ." Drawing the child's name out as she got closer to where the cake was sitting, her eyes went wide before falling onto the cement.

"Is momma scolding daddy's girl?" Troy walked up and picked the year old up from the ground before tickling her stomach.

"Dada!" Hearing her mumble the word she had learned a few months ago always brought a smile to Troy's face. She said momma but dada was her favorite while with Luke his favorite was momma.

Shaking my head at the two, I continued to set up for the mini party we were having in honor of our two children turning one. "The reason I was getting after her is because she won't stay away from the table."

Taking time to look shockingly at Kayla before letting his eyes trail back to me. "Come on Kayla, let's go find Luke and see what kind of trouble he's getting into."

Listening to father and daughter talk to each other while going into the house made me giggle to myself. Thinking back to all the times Troy would rather play basketball than hang out at the house made me smile. Now he would rather stay at home and play with the kids rather than go out with his buddies.

"What's got you daydreaming?" The quiet voice caused to me look up startled.

Smiling and reflecting on my daydream, I looked over at Becky who had the biggest smile on her face.

"Thinking about your son actually." Hearing that, made her tilt her head in confusion. "Wasn't my son just out here?"

"Yeah he was but I was thinking about all the times when he would rather be out doing something rather than be sitting at home. Now all he loves to do is stay at home and play with the kids." Smiling at Troy interacting with Luke and Kayla, Becky immediately picked up on the reason behind my smile.

"Being a father can turn the cruelest of men into softies. It happened to Jack and it wasn't long after Kayla and Luke were born, it happened to Troy." Becky wisely told me grinning.

"I guess I never stopped and thought about it." Walking into the cooler house, I stood in the kitchen and watched Brandon and Troy interact.

"Do I want to know what you are teaching my kids?" Giving Brandon and my husband the evil eyes caused them to take two steps back each.

"When did they become your children? It takes two to tango sweetheart." Hearing Troy's protests made my eyes move to him.

"They became my children when you, their father, are teaching them stuff they shouldn't know yet." Reaching over, I let my hand come across his shoulder in a slap.

Watching his face turn to pain as he grabbed the "injured" spot caused me to shake my head and walk over to where Megan and Anna stood. "Putting Troy in his place?"

Groaning and shaking my head, I grimaced at the question. "I gave up on that a long time ago."

"Heck I gave up on that twenty two years ago." Anna shook her head as Megan's mouth dropped open.

"That was right before I was born, Anna." Reaching over, Megan slapped Anna just like I had done the same to Troy a few minutes ago.

"Girls do I have to put you in time out?" Jack stepped up to us and grinned.

"Dad that was at least 7 years old." Anna folded her arms over her chest before grinning at her father.

"I'm still your dad and I can still ground you." Watching Megan and Anna roll their eyes, made me laugh.

"How about we go out to the garage and sing the kids' happy birthday?" I suggested trying to relieve the tension in the air. Since there was snow on the ground, we had to move the part into the heated garage Troy insisted on putting in.

I picked up Luke before swinging him back and forth causing him to let loose his sweet giggle. "I love you my sweet boy."

Placing twelve kissed on his forehead before his chubby hands pushed my face away. "Momma!" My heart swelled listening to him call my name.

"Yes baby?" Looking at him, he giggled again before I reached down and blew a raspberry on his stomach.

"Gabi, we're waiting for you." Hearing Troy's call, I rolled my eyes before walking over to where we had dragged their high chairs.

"Hold on; should we strip them down to their diapers? It'll be easier to clean." Thinking like a mother, Troy asked the question as I laughed.

"Yeah. Come on Luke." I stood him up before taking off his shirt and pant set leaving him in his diaper.

Kayla giggled while clapping her hands. She was happy being the center of attention among all of her aunts, uncles, and grandparents.

Starting softly, and becoming clearer, we started singing the birthday song. Lucas' eyes were wide as he held onto my pinky; Kayla on the other hand was clapping her hands together as if to encourage us to be louder. Jack zoomed the video camera closer to the two.

Hearing the song come to an end, I scooted the two smaller cakes closer to where the twins sat. "Ok you two, make a wish."

"That's very wishful thinking Gabi." Rolling my eyes at the statement by Troy, I got close to Luke ready to help him blow out his candle.

"One . . . two . . . three . . ." Counting ever so softly, I blew the candle out while Luke just sat there.

"There you go baby." I waited for the part I knew would be coming up.

Without any warning, Kayla stuck her hand in the cake before running her hands up and down Troy's face. A giggle escaped my mouth as Troy's eyes narrowed to me. "Do you think this is funny?"

I tried so hard to keep my giggles in tact but was unsuccessful. "I'm sorry babe but our daughter knows the right thing and the wrong thing to do and this time, she hit the nail on the head."

"Gabriella Bolton . . . come here." Using my full name, I knew I was in trouble.

Backing up slowly, I started to run away from him. My giggles ran loud as I hid behind Jack. "Do not get me involved you two."

Putting my hands up in surrender, I watched Troy stop suddenly in his tracks. "I'm sorry baby for laughing. DO you forgive me?"

"I do forgive you but not before I do this." Lifting his hand, I squealed when i realized what was in his hand.

"Troy Bolton no!" I tried running but my feet where glued to the floor. I felt the mushy substance being smeared into my face and hair.

Before opening my eyes, I wiped the cake off my face and using Troy's shirt, I cleaned my face up. Smiling proudly, I looked at the face imprint on Troy's once clean shirt.

"You deserve that baby." Angrily, I tried to figure out a way to wipe the smirk off his face but came up empty.

Looking over at my mom, Becky, and Jack who were all shaking their heads, I just laughed and held up my hands.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with cranky kids, playing with new toys, and hanging out with family. It was a great time catching up on what was new with everyone.

* * *

**Aww they're a year all ready. Feedback would be great. The next chapter, I'm going to skip ahead a few years and wrap this up! Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback! I really appreciate it!**


	16. A Toast

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in almost four weeks. Here you go!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters associated with that. I do however own the characters that I've made up!!! **

* * *

_**January 25**__**th**__**, 2022 2:00 pm**_

"MOMMA!" Hearing the three year old call my name caused me to sigh loudly.

"Yeah baby." Walking into the living room where she was sitting with a smile on her face.

"Look at what she's doing." Troy's grin matched his daughter's as I smiled.

Looking into Kayla's arms, sat our newest addition to the family. A little girl named Ava Marie was born to our family November 22, 2021. She was welcomed with open arms by Kayla and Luke.

"You're doing good baby." Leaning over, I dropped a kiss on her forehead before going to sit next to Troy on the couch.

"We did good." He mumbled while placing a kiss on my temple as I nodded.

"Yeah we did. Who knew we would have three kids by the time we were 32." Smiling, I leaned over and seal Troy's lips with a kiss.

"Hm . . ." Moaning in pure pleasure, Kayla started giggling causing us to pull apart.

"Momma Ava doesn't wanna see that." Still giggling I took the sleeping baby from Kayla's arms before standing up.

"Troy talk to your daughter while I go put the other one to bed." Walking out of the living room and up the stairs, I stopped to watch Luke play in the playroom.

Continuing on my way, I gently placed Ava down in her crib before turning on the sound machine and walking out of the room.

Standing in the doorway of the room, I watched Luke play intently with his train set that his "cool" uncle Brandon had gotten him. Hearing the doorbell ring from downstairs grabbed my attention as well as my son's.

"Momma what you doing?" He asked standing up and walking over to where I was standing.

"Just watching you. I think your aunts and uncles are over." His grin matched that of his father's.

"Come on momma." Holding out his hand for me to take a hold of, I nodded before following him down the steps.

I stood in the doorway watching the family member interact with each other. Anna and Ryan were talking with Megan and Jordan while Jack was talking with Troy. Luke ran to his dad's side as Becky came over to where I was standing. Kayla was sitting comfortably in Becky's arms as she chatted along with her grandma.

"Did she go down all right?" Troy looked over at me as I nodded.

"She's sleeping peacefully and hopefully she'll stay that way." I told them smiling.

"How's Ava doing with sleeping through the nights?" Becky asked me as I shook my head.

"She's doing better. She's still getting up two times in the night but other than that, she's doing better."

Nodding her head, she grimaced in my direction. "I remember those days. Troy was like that but worse; he had his nights and days mixed up."

"Thankfully Kayla, Luke, and Ava didn't go through that. Troy would had been spending a lot more time up helping me out."

Nodding her head, "I'm surprised you don't have him up a lot more than you do now."

Sharing a laugh between us, I shook my head. "Nah I'm being nice to him."

Hearing the clearing of someone's throat, I turned and saw Troy with Luke in his arms. "I'd like to propose a toast."

Looking around the room at all the people that surrounded us, caused me to smile.

"We've been through a lot together as a family and Gabi and I just want to say thanks for everything you've done. To family and friendship, two great things that can help you through anything."

Glasses rose around the room as I tipped my head towards Troy. Knowing that with Troy by my side, I could do anything.

* * *

**This is the end. I know it's short and maybe if I get inspired, I'll write a little bit more. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback for this story. I really appreciate it!!!**


End file.
